Camellia, Hermione's present
by Glorioux
Summary: The trio is invited to US. Hermione travels w/Harry hoping romance. Harry wants Hermione after Ginny's betrayal. And the war against the Weasleys has begun. Naughty situations. On hold.
1. The Crime or Surprise

**Disclaimer; All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other recognizable places and people are the wonderful creations and brain children of a master quill: Ms. J.K.R. The story and other ideas are mine.**

A tragic-comedy +a little romance+a dog+  
Camellia: the sometimes 3 headed wonder pooch. As a guest star.

This story will contain anti Weasley sentiment. :) Content is intended for mature audiences.

**Harry and Hermione** or **Don't cry for me Hermione.**

Her mission was to plan for their trip to America, what fun, just the two of them. She was certain that this time Harry's glasses would be clean enough to see the witch in front of him, and he would not be under the 'influence', so to speak.

Pansy, bless her heart, took her shopping in their attempt to give a not so gentle push to the Boy-who-lived-on denial; or as Pans would say,the-boy-who-lived-under-Molly's-Apron.

"Hermione, why don't you save all the money and effort? Just go and "stumble" into Harry's room, in the middle of the night; 'al fresco', hmm, yeah, sleepwalking. it sounds fail proof since you are a certified sleepwalker, and once you are in, then jump in his arms. He won't know what hit him" Pansy suggested as Hermione tried on a little black number. It was made out of a jersey with a bit of Lycra and wool, the jersey was scrunched and re-structured with all over stitching, a thing of art.

The black beauty hugged her body like a second skin. The low cut cowl collar, at the front, nicely displayed a promise of delectable breasts. It was backless, almost, thin leather straps, adorned with real water pearls stained black and dark Austrian crystals, crisscrossed the back, that at the lowest point could not go down one more millimeter.

"No knickers," both witches exclaimed at the same time and laughed. The sleeveless dressed displayed her toned arms, and it hit to her mid thigh, YAY. It would go perfect with the four inch short boots with the open toes and small mirrors. He was a one dead wizard.

"About your naked stumbling, nah, he will throw a blanket on me and pretend he is blind without his glasses. I have tried, done it, and failed. He is the master of I-see-not whenever he wants it." Her voice was full of frustration.

The witches and the muggle sales woman all laughed at her. "Imagine, I am such a fool, I planned it all. One fateful night, I pretended that I had closed myself out the room when answering the phone in the hallway. Of course, I would say that I had forgotten the wan—I mean the key inside the room." Hermione continued talking, unaware of the smiling crowd gathering around.

"And there I was, freezing my bum off. I came in his room and shook him awake. Poor dear sleeping prat, a charitable thought briefly crossed my mind. But I was already thinking, oh God, I will be inside his bed, tonight. And I said, 'Please Harry I am freezing, can you get up? I know it is late, but I need help I am locked out my room.' Finally the git wakes up ready to help, slides on his glasses, the light comes on, and his face looks at me tormented, and as if I was on fire, and somehow his glasses slid to the floor, convenient ah?" Her voice was deflated.

"And, 'Why you are standing here like that, na..' he croaked looking away while pointing at me, he had lost his glasses and his speech, that was clear. 'Well,' I said, 'I was getting undressed when the phone –' never mind, and asked if he would help me. He pulled out the quilt off his bed and threw it on top of me while looking the other way.".

She expelled a small grunt and continued, ' He was putting out the flammable material, so to speak, and once the vermin was trapped, me being the vermin on fire, he comes running and wraps me in it as if I was a baby. I guess he had put the fire safely out. Then, he sits me on the bed, finds his glasses, and well you imagine the rest, that was it." She shrugged her shoulders looking deflated and then laughed.

Everyone joined the laughter at the same time. They knew he was a git, after all, who would resist the beautiful beautiful petite twenty-something young woman who was now trying sexy nightgowns.

"The poor boy, he must either be blind or maybe gay?" Some helpful woman offered her unwelcome advice.

"Poor Ron, he loves you." Pansy later commented while drinking tea at Hermione's and Harry's flat. She sounded a little bitter since Ron was her ideal wizard; he had cleaned up really nice. Pansy would help him buy his clothes, teach him how to be polite, but he remained clueless. He just wanted, or though he wanted Hermione, and he stayed perpetually under the influence of the two Weasley witches.

"Poor Ginny, she has always wanted to be the wife of the BOY. Molly, my second mother, I do care for her, even though."Hermione sounded annoyed, "I know that I cannot live without her puddings, but could with her plans for my wedding to Ron, that is." Hermione's discouraged voice remarked, "What is the sense, I am just wasting my time."

**The Crime or SURPRISE**

Harry and Hermione had realized their mistake the same instant they had left the Burrow the night before traveling. Harry had convinced Hermione to stop by the Weasleys home to say goodbye. Ginny's histrionics and guilt-trips, combined with Molly's dire predictions of doom and disaster, failed to yield any results, however, the damage was done, and the travelers had sealed their own fate.

Yup, that much was certain, Hermione was about to waste her valuable time and her parents' money.

They arrived at NYC, the Big Apple, and the first 58 hours or so were wonderful minus some interludes. She could not believe they had made out Heathrow after the drama at the Burrow, Ginny clinging to Harry like he was being sent to the gallows, and Molly drying her tears, forget that, don't go there. Hermione told herself.

Her parents were footing the bill for this-to-be big-fiasco, the Granger's Titanic, which was doomed to fail before it started. She should have gone for the Caribbean cruise with Pansy, at least she would have gotten a sun tan.

The Grangers had given her money for the 5 star hotels, expenses, shopping money, and the other travel outside of the award portion of the trip. The also upgraded their airfare from business to First Class, and Harry had been thrilled. She came from a low upper-class old money, and being the only child the sky was the limit, they footed all her follies. That was the mildest thing she could say about this trip later on. She had learned that the Weasley witches were a force of nature to be reckoned with.

This 'vacation' was multipurpose; besides fun, they would pick up an award for the trio for their role in ridding the world of a dangerous monster. The ceremonies would happen at the tail end of the adventure. Seven glorious days and eight nights together, and would be ALONE, her dream come true.

Ron was playing a game in California and would be unable to play catch-up, thank Merlin, until the day before the Private Award's Ceremony at the White House,were they would receive it from their President, Bush was the name. The Britain's ambassador, Prime Minister, Kingsley, the Royal House's representative, and a few more wizards and other Muggles would be attending the event. Her parents and the older Weasley, shivers, and some of her closer friends would also be there.

Their clothing, to be worn during the two days Galas and social events, had been donated by several European designers, all magical of course. The award was also monetary; she was told each would receive the equivalent of 50,000 Galleons each, besides clothing, jewelry, electronics, sports gear, a muggle car, bikes, and a boat, all to be donated by the American Wizardry Community. This would be the second largest award they had received.

The next day they arrived, they went out clubbing. They had been playing tourist nonstop, eaten, shopped, and took naps. They comfortably held hands, or wrapped their arms around their waists when walking. it was not innocent, at least not from Hermione's part, because she was about ready to attack him and ravage him, just wait, she kept telling herself.

Around 10:30 PM, they had gone out with Luna, a couple of her Ravenclaw,s friends, and some other yanks, all wizards who preferred the Muggle clubbing scene. They studied magical moving pictures composition, at the Big Apple.

Some progress had been done , and the night was full of promise. Lots of slow music was being played, and Harry had eagerly joined the bumping and grinding. Hermione had worn the little black dress, that by the way she had worn sans undergarments, with above the knee matching tights, silk stockings to mid-thigh, the short boots, a cashmere short coat, and a light shawl around her shoulders since it was a little chilly. She looked so hot, that Luna's strange roommate, a witch looking sort of green and yellow, kept hitting on her along with some other men and hot women asking her to dance.

Her smoky make up glittered, and the new hair style and highlights, courtesy of an incredible wizard salon, combined her dress, gifted wonder-boy with a super hard-on. He nearly swallowed his tongue when they met at the sitting room in their suite to wait for Luna. He kept shifting uncomfortably in his chair and could not take his eyes away from her. "Lovely dress, you look very hot and bound to break one or two hearts." He meant his, in two.

This clinched her suspicions, that the suspicious large bulge he kept trying to hide behind his mid-length overcoat wasn't his wallet. Furthermore, he had insisted on wearing it while they waited, never mind the heating was uncomfortably balmy.

The competition was adding encouragement for Harry to act. At one point, Hermione had gone to the 'ladies room', an American term, and pulled off the tights, too warm to dance. Not really, but why miss chances for runaway fingers.

The dancing went as expected after a few cosmopolitans and a long island ice tea, Harry ordered after too many hard drinks, thinking it was some sort of tea, and the rest was history. If not for Hermione's high body alcohol content the night could have ended in her favor.

On thing was certain, Harry wanted her. Their bumping and grinding left no doubts in her mind. His hands got well acquainted with her breasts, her tights, and the space in between. They roamed freely and feverish, lighting licks of desire, and making their sexes throb with the music. Following Pansy's directions, she practically sat on his lap all night, the tables were too small, somehow they had to sit six at a table for four.

He pressed his sizable erection on the dance floor, taking advantage of the darkness of the club. Then they sat down, and he kept biting and kissing her neck, and her back. His fingers covered by the short shawl, found their way to Nirvana, she was wet and warm, and it made him want more. His eyes couldn't stay open from the pleasure her heat brought him. The first time, thanks for the dark, that she climaxed with him, not a mind blowing one, but a nice one. She kept pressing her bum against him, discretely, but she could hear his ragged breath, and his fingers trembling. She didn't want the night to end. His movements were needy and clumsy, and his hardness nearly painful.

At one point he moved her a little to the side, pulling his zipper open, brought her hand inside his pants. Feeling her grabby hot hand, he bit her shoulder hard to control his moans. He had gone commando, bad wizard, two were playing this game. She felt him dripping and naughtily brought one of the fingers into her mouth, licked it, and whispered in his ear, "Intoxicating, divine." He growled into her ear.

At this point, he had enough, he was going to have public sex if they stayed one minute longer, so he moved her and stood her up, right after he had pulled up his zipper. Leaving a large bundle of bills on Luna's hand (he knew she was broke, and he gave her a couple thousand), he said his good nights. They got their coats and kissed all the way out the club, his mouth was heaven, what a kisser, every second, they would stop, nobody knew them, and kissed and rubbed their bodies, not too discrete. "Hermione, I am not going to make it, have pity, stay away from me till we get to the hotel." Not a chance, she was on fire.

They were lucky, they caught a cab after a few minutes, and "You cannot have sex in my car, I am a decent, family man. I will have a wreck if I have to look at you two, these foreigners." the eastern European looking driver reprimanded them, in a thick accent., forgetting everyone in NYC is a foreigner, but his eyes couldn't stray away from the beautiful pair.

Neither of them heard him, they were too far gone. Harry had Hermione side ways the entire ride, trying to figure out how to get her in the small confines of the car. They probably reeked of sex. Who cared?

The hotel's reception night clerk was the start of bad omens. "Yes, you have one message, to Mr. Potter?" Harry read it quickly, crumbled it, and threw it in a waste basket. Whatever was written, started sobering fast the BOY-that-was-randy, but he kept his mouth shut, he knew no to ruin the best night of his life.

It was the sudden sickness that destroyed any chances she might have had. It started at the lift ride, the pull at the start, made Hermione want to die. Holding her mouth, kept nodding her head to Harry who kept trying to get in her pants, and all she wanted was to run and throw up.

The night could have been hers, if not for the liquor. Hermione should know better, mixing drinks never agreed with her. And instead of monkey sex, her night was spent back at her own room holding a waste basket, not being able to locate the sobriety potion. It could have been the sushi, or was it the nachos, or the empanadas? Or the mojitos, cosmopolitans, and long island ice teas. Go figure, she only had a couple of each.

Next day was, "Don't cry for me Argentina" at Broadway, that Hermione was dying to see. She was singing all the songs softly, making Henry chuckle more than once. They held hands all evening, you know the dark. He even wiped her tears, whispering "Don't cry for me, Hermione," and smiled while he,gently, nuzzled her neck, he was hoping for a replay of the night before. The entire day he had been playing with her hair, holding her hand, but keeping a little distance. This was the big chance. But maybe there was some truth in omens and divination; his words would become reality sooner than she could have ever expected.

They went to a cozy Mexican restaurant right off Broadway, and after two gold tequila margaritas premium, they were feeding each other bites, and their knees would touch. They were debating about dancing, but the mix of the food and tequila, made Hermione reconsider. She decided to go back to their hotel to "talk about their plans". Which really meant, not more playing, let's do it.

Tonight she was wearing very skinny linen and wool stretch pants, with a wide belt scripted with runs, and a buckle made out of half of a horse shoe, flattened and enameled in a crystalline colour, a fitted mid hip matching jacket with a leather collar matching the belt, a clingy old rose low cut silk top, flat shoes, and leather and stone jewelry. She looked amazing; he knew that and could see many heads turning, a feat in a city so full of beautiful, nice dressed people.

In the taxi in their return back, once again Harry's inhibitions had lowered, tequila and darkness, a deadly combo. He sat glued to Hermione. He grabbed her leg and threw it over him while rubbing it, close to the juncture of her thighs. He kept imagining those breasts all night. He could see her nipples through her thin bra, at the restaurant, and could not wait to feel them once again. He also remembered her sweet juices, but looking at her trousers, he knew it was not a go. At the hotel, it was ok he could wait, but her little hand, yes, oh Merlin.

The ride was longer than last night, he had figured at least 30 minutes. One arm snaked around her shoulders, and brought her head to rest on his chest. His hand went under her shawl, and his fingers leisurely touched and massaged her nipples, that felt as stones. He slowly grabbed her hand, and made her pull his zipper down; he hissed softly when she reached in for him. She played with him the entire ride, and basically tortured him. His eyes stayed closed, reveling in the extended foreplay, until they arrived. Her pants were white, and she wondered if they would appear wet, she wished she had a shawl. She pulled her hand out close to the street, and also pulled his zipper. And he held her hand and kissed it with great tenderness, "in a minute, love, I want my fingers inside you," he whispered.

Ginny and Ron were in England, and he was right here with her. Something was changing, and he liked it, all of his bits liked it. The message had said in three to four days, and he was afraid for Hermione's reaction. He was desperate to be inside of her. Tonight, he didn't care about anyone, his eyes had opened; he could see her crystal clear, and damn them all, she would be his tonight. Never had he wanted a witch so bad, what had he been thinking about before, all the time they had wasted.

Arriving at the hotel, they stopped at the lobby for messages, about their travel. They waited for news about a request for a change in plan to leave first thing in the morning. Harry, who knew bad news would arrive if they did not leave, he had proposed for a change of plans. He was getting smarter, maybe?

"Ah, Mr. Potter, yes, here is something with your new travel arrangements; they were brought by courier early. Wait, someone is waiting for you at the sitting room to the left of the elevators. I have here, a note, he read it aloud, Friends,SURPRISE!" His heart nearly came out his mouth, BUGGER, he wanted to run.

At this Hermione's hopes went down the drain, she had a feeling of doom spreading from her head right down her toes. And judging by Harry's now greenish complexion she was right. "Harry, Mione, SURPRISE". Four ginger heads turned towards them, Molly, Arthur, Ron and Ginny.


	2. Forensics

JKR rules

_Everyone has an agenda and Forensics of a 'SURPRISE'_.

So what went wrong? Who betrayed the unpleasantly surprised pair? What were the events which preceded the impromptu across-the-pond arrival of the Weasley locust? The awful spur of the moment had deep roots in past events.

Now, If forensics were conducted on the events precipitated the SURPRISE, the chief investigator would conclude the ill conceived Burrow's visit by the doomed couple had been the loaded gun; and their announcement, the trigger which prompted Ginny's actions.

No sooner the doomed couple had Floo; than Ginny had convinced Molly and Arthur to crash on her unsuspecting and naive prey.

However, her father was rather reluctant, he wasn't sure of the wisdom of joining a trip without an invitation. Ginny argued that the traveling fools would be lonely, sure. Ron jumped in, explaining that he would have to be gone two days, but he agreed that it was a good idea, thus he would pay for the Portkey difference in price, totally disregarding his father's concerns. He knew an opportunity for what it was and knew that Ginny was onto something; after all, she had the fine tuned skills of a hunting predator.

His only concern was about the game; no worries dear brother, Ginny argued, Hermione and Harry wouldn't mind, after all she would be there with her parents; and she winked to Ron, who understood loud and clear and smirked in response.

Now that, the weapon, the trigger and the instigators have been identified, the question remains what went on before, during, and after?

**Who is Who-and Why?**

**Arthur**

At the end, they all had agreed, and arrangements were made. "I will talk to Kingsley, he knows their agenda," Arthur had said.

The next morning, as promised, he went into his office, "Kingsley, you know Harry is a son to me, and I would not ask you to give me his itinerary unless it was very important. An emergency, shall we say a surprise has come up; they will love it. It is for the family, you know."

Although, the minister was very busy, he was, nevertheless, reluctant when he passed it on to Arthur. A family emergency of some sort he had said, Kingsley later recalled, but he had failed to ask who were they, whose family and what was the emergency; they and family, being the Weasley's, and the emergency, to ruin the couple's private getaway.

Arthur convinced himself that it was selfish for the family not to share the travel experience with the couple, they had so little family. At least that was true for Harry. The nagging feeling of wrong–doing kept pushing him to be the voice of reason and would not stop. And there were Bill and George, warning him of the wrongness of the plan.

**Unknown Allies**

**Bill and Fleur-**

"Father, if they had wanted to cart everyone along, they would have said something a while ago, leave them alone. Fleur told me in no uncertain terms, that Harry and Hermione wanted to be alone." Bill said while trying to be conciliatory and failing to keep the edge off his voice.

Besides, Fleur had been furious for the last two hours, after the foolish couple, not too cleverly, had come to bid their adieus before going to America. Fleur being better acquainted with Hermione had been upset over Ginny's histrionics. She had known for a while that Hermione was head over heels for the obtuse and apparently clueless boy wonder.

"But love, how can you know that, has Hermione whispered to you any big revelations?"

She smiled at him, with her Mona Lisa smile, the one who drove his wolf a little wild, *"Mais Oui, mon Amour, Je suis une femme et François, et Je sais tout à propos de l'amour. En outré, je suis également une sorcière." There she went, female logic trumps it all.

He loved it when she spoke to him in French. So after he told her that he was fully in agreement, the wolf thanked him as Fleur called him from their boudoir. She had said something about a show of her deep appreciation for his faith on her, AUUUUUUU, a loud howl was heard minutes after.

**George**

George was certain, especially after last year's talk with Hermione, "George, I like you a lot and shagging you would be extra nice. Too bad really, but it wouldn't be fair to either you or I. Mostly, because you want more and I want less. Let's not ruin a great relationship. And it is not about Ron, so you know, he has been out the picture for a long time."

"Why did you break up?" George asked.

"It was because of his interpretation of the unwritten rules for a Quidditch player on the road; namely, those pertaining to shagging any of his fans. It didn't take long before his actions killed whatever love I had for him. I now understand that I have loved only one man, Harry; ever since the first time I saw his scrawny bum. I know that his eyes can onlysee Ginny." She appeared sad, "hmm, do you think his glasses need cleaning?" At this, they both laughed breaking off the tension.

As much as Ginny was his sister, Harry was not the one for her. It was all hype and his mother's plans. Besides there were at least three blokes better suited for her. Plus, he was plenty aware of her life on the road, as a Quidditch star.

Matter of fact, one day around nine to ten months ago, he had a visitor at his shop.

"No Viktor, Hermione's only day at WWW is Saturday. She must be at her office right now, but perhaps I could help you?" George asked with alacrity seeing the dread in Victor's eyes, and guessing what he was here for. Once Viktor told him; he had sent the Bulgarian hulk straight to Harry.

It wasn't news to George; he already knew, from several people, and had tried to tell Harry more than once, it was just not right, but Harry couldn't believe it.

And there he sat; George was totally shocked with Bill's revelation when he stopped at WWW after dinner the day after they left. He had refused to believe it, how were his kin crashing into someone else's trip, were they under some form of _Imperius_?

"So Bro, you must be wrong, imagine going on the HOT trip of your life, and two exes, plus their parents come crashing on you?" I hope you are wrong, when are they leaving?"

Apparently said they would be leaving in a couple of days, he was not sure. The news prompted him to act. He had to send to Harry's Hotel a muggle message thru the service he hired in America for his export of WWW toys, the rage in America. He sent an owl to a London address, and they did the rest.

Because the message was to Harry Potter, he needed to keep it cryptic. He Floo Pansy, who listening to the nonsense he had told her, felt the desire of hexing them with an unforgiveable, but reconsidering, she gave him all the needed information. He was still uncertain about the time difference, or some damage could have been prevented. Just a though, but it was highly doubtful. And George noticed for the first time how pretty Pansy was, and he knew fate was at play, so before he closed the Floo they agreed to meet for lunch the next day, and to go dancing a few day later.

**Ron 'The Director**'

Ron wanted his witch, even if they hadn't dated in nearly two years. He was dreaming of an unforgettable make-up time with her. Never mind, a. Was there ever a hint of inviting anyone to go along with Hermione and Harry? b. The closest of an invitation was asking him when he would be there. c. The couple wasn't lonely. d. The trip was being paid by Hermione's parents less the two days in D.C. d. She had long ago told him; in no uncertain terms, that he was O.U.T. of her life as a romantic partner.

"Ron, let's face it we just don't work out as a couple. I had better kisses with my 3rd class boyfriend. It is a fact; we just don't click like that. Besides, I am no longer in denial and I have come to terms that I only love one wizard, and his last name is not Weasley. But you are my friend, and if I could have two wizards you would be the other one." Hermione had told him in clear, simple sentences, just to make sure not to overload his lazy mind.

"Love, Hermione, be honest that you are still mad about my strays over time, but they were normal; everyone who plays Quidditch plays the field. We are famous; fans want us; and we cannot help it. I am just a hot blooded wizard," he stated while looking at her, hoping for a nod, or, a yes; he was still waiting.

She had said to go away, but how could to pass the chance he was looking for? Hermione was his; if not, just ask his mother, she had even told George, when he had said he liked her as well. Same went for Charlie.

Yes, and there was the fact that Hermione's hidden charms. Yup, Hermione's parents had money, and they loved their princess. Once he wasn't able to play anymore, he was sure the good life would be smiling all the way. He was foolish, but he was saving his money. He had his pride but did not mind being taken care of, he deserved it. Too many years of being the underdog, no more, he would make sure of that. And add his assets that to her future inheritance, and he'd have it made.

He often recalled the time he learned about the witch's hidden assets, so to speak. His mind wondered to the first he went to her house. It was for the welcoming party her parents had offered for their friends and family. I was a celebration for their return from Australia.

Hermione forgot to mention the guest list was over one hundred and fifty guests. She had invited all the Weasley's but different excuses prevented them from accepting.

He did seem to recall that the house was connected to the Floo (Hermione had asked to Arthur to help her connect the Floo into her parent's home). Harry had later mentioned that the Floo was connected to a fireplace in a guest room.

At first, he was very confused. He had thought Harry and him had landed in a Death Eater's home, and it was some sort of trap. Before Harry could stop him, he charged, and screamed "Alohomora" to the closed door and for effect, he sprinted, with feline grace, out the room armed with his wand and landed on the floor in a warrior stance. Hermione's grandmother nearly had a heart attack since she was walking past the room, at that very instance.

"Hermione, Bob, Jean, an intruder, he has a knife-HELP." Yelled, the blue-haired lady grabbing a small vase, and SMASH! She broke it to smithereens on Ron's head. Harry fell to the ground, grabbed his stomach as tears rolled down his cheeks, in a manic laughing attack.

The memory would make George, Charlie, Bill and Harry laugh non-stop. Harry made a pensive to show everyone, and they laughed at for days, And even Percy would ask for a replay. Ron got mad just thinking about it.

During the ball, they played the first reenactment of the Faux-Pass. The wizards chased each other with toothpicks, in lieu of wands, and Fleur played the part of the grandmother. What a laugh, ha,ha; Ron was upset, heat rising up to his ears. Otherwise, he had a fantastic time with The Bell of the Ball, Hermione.

Of course, the reenactment was played every time the group drank a little too much, and even little Teddy now would run with a stick, giggling, " Diretor," he would scream.

A knife, no, not at all, they had explained to the older lady. It was a stick for practice, because Ron was studying to be a music director, the webs wizards weave practicing to deceit...and **The Director** was born. It became Ron's infamous nickname, whenever annoying him was on.

**Ginny****—•**

Something had been changing for the last three months or so, and she had noticed.

It all had gone belly up that night around six month before. It was late, maybe an hour before midnight when she had arrived, unannounced, at Grimmauld Place. It was an early arrival from one of the Harpies games. Her lovers had homes to go back to, and with nothing better to do, she went to Harry.

She has to do something, she had fallen out of grace, and it was time to make points.

Albeit the late hour, Harry was at the kitchen looking flummoxed and all together frazzled. She found Harry bent against the counter and hitting his forehead with one fist. He was clearly upset. He had not heard Ginny come in. He finally lifted his head, and just said. "Hello." But instead of looking at her, his eyes were looking past her, at the stairs.

Hermione was coming down, wearing a short silk robe, extra alluring Ginny observed. She also looked frustrated and upset, what was up?

"Don't mind me. I am getting a glass of milk. And hey Harry, I am glad your glasses are staying up. It helps too see well to put out fires, good night, so glad you didn't get burnt." Hermione barked at him, poured the milk and left.

Harry had flushed fire engine red all the way up and had looked mad at himself. His hands ran through his messy hair, "Mimi-" He called and thought better of it. However, his eyes never left her as she walked up.

"And what is up with the Princess? And what is about your glasses and a fire? And she ignored me completely; no hello Ginny and no goodnight. What am I missing here, a lovers' spat?"

Ginny faced him angrily. Her shoulders squared and even pulled out her wand aggressively. He still had not looked at her once during the entire exchange.

"First, put that wand out, or I will ask you never to enter my home again." At this he looked at her straight on. His eyes seemed moist, but his look was glacial and angry. His stance was not at all friendly.

"Second,I don't know what she is talking about it; and if I did is not your affair; but certainly I am not up for one of your tirades. I told you over three months ago not to show up here when you come back from your games. You always of sex, and who knows what else. I know what you do, and about your groupies and your mates."

Ginny was wondering what was going on.

"Don't look at me if you need to blame others for what you, in order to excuse your actions. Please go home, I have work tomorrow. And please keep Hermione out of our problems. I mean it, stay out of our friendship, she is my family and never forget it." Sirius is gone, and all I have left is Hermione." Harry turned around to go to his room.

"Ah, before you blame anyone for my knowledge of your sordid affairs; please tell the wife of your Krum, not to send the nephew to beg me for the large family the man has. For Dumbledore's sake, the man is older than your father, and he has five children, one just two years old, and a sixth on the way. It would appear as if the wizard dips his wick at home while being with you?" He smirked at the angry paling Ginny.

Yes, until that evening, she was able to kiss him and make up, even after the warning three months ago. Well with a little mother's help, she smirked. She thought he would dismiss it after she had told him that Viktor was wrong. True, things have cooled a bit, and now she always needed incentives to get Harry in bed with her.

Ron was right; he had told her about his talk with Hermione. They were famous, young and beautiful, and they travelled half the year; it was a way of life. Home was home, and the road was, the road. But Harry was hers; she deserved his title and his vaults, the ones he would inherit upon his marriage. He was hers, if not, just ask Molly; her mom told her that since the first time Ginny had set her eyes upon him, and mothers know best.

Since that evening, Harry's eyes followed the mudblood princess whenever she was in the room. "Harry, is there something going on between you and Hermione that I should know? Why is still living here at your home, she has a job, and my brothers all say her parents are very rich. Their house is a Pureblood's home. Is that why you like her? Why are you like dogs in heat after their bum? I am glad I was on the road when she had her party, I would had been sick. She is so ugly, I don't get it."

Harry had snapped, "If she did not live here with me, I would probably not be alive. She has been the one constant in my life. She has never betrayed me, gave it all to follow me the worse year of my life, so what do you expect? She is my family, with Ron the closest second. Of course, you all are, I was wrong by saying otherwise the other night. "

He paused to bang his head in frustration.

"Ron, Hermione, and I, have shared dark moments nobody else would understand. As for you, well, we have shared shagging, and a little bit of love. Please don't be nasty. I was not the one who ruined what we had. I wanted to marry you. By the way, You and I might have have occasional sex, and it is by your choice, because am not the one who starts it. Strange, how the next day I have no recollection how we got in bed. Sometimes, I think you have feed me some kind of potion. But if that is the case, and I ever found out—"His voice had trailed off.

She had never seen him so angry and decided to let it go. She needed to play her cards right, when she was ready, not before. Right now she was, still, into a close friendship with benefits with the girl from South Africa. The witch was gorgeous, tall, and dark, with green eyes, she was sin. True she was married, and this was only for the road.

Things couldn't be more fun, she had recently hooked up with a drop dead Bulgarian trainer, well not recently about nine months ago. And is wife was pregnant, damn.

Yes, Gregory was Victor Krum's uncle. He was older than her father, married, very rich, and what a bonbon. A real man, not a boy like Harry, and Marisa liked him as well; he was a veritable tiger in bed and what a feline. The three of them had a good thing going, so why mess it up, for now.

It was Hermione's fault for knowing Viktor; had he also told Hermione?

**Molly**-

As for Molly, her bloodhound instincts kicked instantly when she saw the couple. She had shagged since she was 16, with her first one, Lucius, when he was barely thirteen, even at that age he had been beautiful. She feared someone would find out, hmmm, if anyone else knew– And after him, she had shagged a few, well, many few, never mind. She had married properly to the father of her miracle 5 month baby son, she was nearly sure he was the father.

Hmm, no sense in going there, the point is that she could read the tea leaves left after snogging, or finger playing, or any other similar activities. She could easily spot loose bindings, lips and teeth marks left by overeager young wizards, the little things that escaped an untrained eye. Growing up in a very strict home, she knew how to erase those signs before coming into her house. she knew every glamour to disguise her telltale signs and always looked innocent whenever she came into her home, or into her house's common room.

She was an adept and powerful witch. She knew how to use her wand, and her charms. She had even learned one to restore her hymen. Too bad that too much firewhiskey had made her forget the contraceptive charm with Arthur.

He had not been her first choice but turned out the best one. The wizard knew how to keep his witch satisfied and was very well endowed for the part. And money would also be coming via Harry and Hermione. Of course Ron and Ginny were already paying to renovate the Burrow and have been generous to a fault.

She had imparted all her knowledge onto her Ginny. The young witch had hot blood like her mother's, the little sweet vixen. With her looks, and her mother's help she would have her Harry. Potions, whatever she needed, mothers were for that.

She was glowing in the knowledge that she had been right. That she had been correct to pressure to cancel the game and pay the fine. She told her, "Ginny, my girl, if you don't do something right now, and go after Harry now you will lose him." She was always right.

Ah, now with the motive, the perpetrators, and the SUPRISE crime has been solved.

**AT the Hotel, the SURPRISE arrivals - The obnoxious nightmare continues**.

When Ginny had approached Harry at the hotel lobby, he had PUSHED her away. Duly noted, indeed,he smelled of her Rival's perfume. And Hermione reeked of what? Something familiar, she just could not put her finger into it. She would figure it out later tonight.

Ginny stood there the entire time and just stared at the 'surprised couple' with malice in her eyes. She was none too happy to see the well snogged look about the wayward couple and nearly turned purple checking Hermione's attire. As Hermione was being carried by Ron, she observed those telltale marks in Hermione's neck; she knew Harry's fetish for biting. Her memory was good, and she missed his passion. And wait, Harry's zipper was not all the way up. She was aware that every now and then, Harry's finger, strayed and caressed Hermione's head, then Ron would push him away with his shoulder. Something was up and she knew it. Her mother had been right; she looked at her mother who barely nodded in agreement, how about it? Molly had been right on the galleons.

Harry's eyes kept going to Hermione looking very upset. And there was her fainting; Harry had said it was jet lack or something. She would not know about it, they came via Port-Key straight from the Ministry. Maybe she was pregnant, she surely hoped not.

But right then she understood that Harry would not keep. The last years, he had grown tall, filled out and was frankly beautiful. Besides, he was fire in the bed, but she wanted variety. Oh well, one day she would be ready. Yeah, he was hers; she had General Weasley behind her all the way; thanks to the gods for that.

Ron was in heaven. He could not take his eyes, or hands for that matter, away from Hermione. He had carried her in his arms, (but first had to wrestle her away from Harry, the arrogance of his friend, Hermione was his), to the room and laid her on the bed. His hands touched her all over; well, he massaged her to make her feel better, he wasn't a cad. Ron had never seen dressed quite like that. She was just beautiful; she looked sensual, alluring, and even when she wasn't feeling well. Her eyes had opened and closed. She was ok, but not ready for anyone. He remembered how she had been in bed, and he wanted her, right there.

Ginny had been right; it was a good idea to be here. He had the feeling Harry was about to take his rightful place. He noticed Harry's dirty looks, just when Ron kept kissing her head, nuzzling her face. He shrugged his shoulders and said, "Mate, I know she was light in the head, but she is so beautiful, if you were in my place, you would be doing the same."

"Harry, son, Ron is right; he is practically engaged to her. They have been a little apart because of silly misunderstandings; let Ron make it up to her, they are making up after a lover's spat." Molly hurried to support her cub.

Arthur rolled his eyes, and with a grimace gave Harry a look of, _Son, Molly rules. Please receive my condolences_. And loudly "Molly, love, you must leave the children alone."

His voice full of regret for subscribing to this debacle, but he loved his Molly; she still made his blood run hot and was so very willing. He knew well enough to ride with the flow, not to change the balance of things, mostly, because he didn't fancy himself all alone.

And yes, there was the little unresolved matter about hotel reservations, the hotel was fully booked, not problem, Arthur and Molly would share Harry's room at the suite. It had a folding couch; Ron would sleep in the other bed. Ginny would share the king size in Hermione's suite "gag", and so it went. Hermione's parents paid for this leg of the Weasley's American vacation, or partly to be fair, Harry paid all the extras. And that was the end to that.

Arthur had contacted the American Wizarding Ministry who appeared the same evening excusing for their 'lateness'. They came up to their suite. Hermione was livid, on top of this now they had bodyguards. America was in the mists of a wave of uncertainly due to some Muggle Death Eater types, Terrorists, the American wizard explained to Molly.

"Arthur, we need to take the 'children' back home, this place is too dangerous for them." The 'children' had wanted to stay, so the Americans had offered two Aurors to keep them safe while visiting. After all, it was not every day the Golden Trio came to visit.

Later, Hermione thought the American Ministry call had been the only good thing about that entire mess. Well after the surprise arrived, the American Ministry had arranged all the new hotels, and paid them. Harry offered to pay for the differences of cancellations and such. No need, most large hotels dealt well with cancellations. At least she had saved her parents some money. All she could say about the rest wasn't much; that is was better forgotten, it was so bad, that just thinking about it, made her mad.

**8 1/2 months later-**

The day they came back from the trip, Hermione moved out while Harry was gone to work. He was forced to PortKey with Kingsley; some kind of "emergency" had come up. Even that part of the trip had been a failure.

She took a leave of absence and was attending Muggle graduate training in America. She had refused owls or any further contact with Harry. She could still him and Ginny in bed. She was naked and all over him, he was sleep and did not see her. She ran away and did not even say good bye when she left for the airport. Anyway, she was going alone.

After his constant messages, and the flowers that kept coming every week, until three weeks ago, when she had finally accepted for him to come in a one week to help her move back. She was ready to talk, too many tears, she was not perfect either. But she had not heard from him for almost two weeks. Maybe he was on a mission. These blueberry pancakes were kicking.

So she was eating her breakfast in a small dinner. Once the last of her order was served, she opened the paper and started reading her copy of the Daily Prophet. She took great care to hide it away from curious eyes, and she felt ready to faint, not here. _Don't hyperventilate be calm_.

The full color first page picture showed Harry's body turned to the witch to be his bride, Ginny Weasley. Her face was radiant, and behind the saccharine sweetness, her eyes gleamed with malice and possession. In the moving photo, she was turning her triumphant face towards Harry, he was sitting and she was standing, holding her arms, pulling her towards him, and then Ginny turned around to look at everyone.

In the interview with Rita, Ginny said, "Yes, Hermione was just a teenage fling while they were cross-country as he had told me so many times. You know hormonal teenagers, and Muggles and their looser attitudes," a saucy wink, "you know what I mean? —"

Hermione hit the ground, "Miss, Miss, wake up are you ok? Somebody fast, call 911, I left my cell at home. Fast, I think she broke her head, there is a lot of blood, Miss, Miss."

Xox

Note: French sentence Fleur spoke to Bill: But yes my love, I am a woman and French, I know all about love, besides I know everything, I am a witch.

xlx

boudoir:r Bedroom

Author's notes. There is not really much more to tell about the rest of the trip itself, it is too long, and it is not germane to this tale. All that can be said is that everyone had an agenda, and they went back in one piece—


	3. Harry's tells Kingsley Chapter 3

Disclaimer; All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other recognizable places and people, are the wonderful creations and brain children of a master quill: Ms. J.K.R.

The first part is the only one with a little angst. It is about deceit and betrayal, and they are never too funny. It is the storm, before the next storm. We are getting there.

**Harry's Confesses ****and asks for help**.

She woke up inside an ambulance, "Pete, dude, the young lady is waking up, come over quick." She heard a male voice and made an effort to open her eyes.

"Where am I?" Her mouth was dry. She was lying down inside some kind of moving vehicle. She tried to lift her arms and found out that she was unable, her arms and legs were strapped onto something. Was she a prisoner? Her heart thudded with fear.

"Her blood pressure keeps ascending, not critical but needs to be monitored," a different voice answered.

"Miss, Miss, settle down; you are in an ambulance. You were injured after apparently fainting and falling from a bar stool at a dinner. You have a nasty open head wound; otherwise all vitals seem to be in order. Is there any history of —." The medic started to ask questions that she answered.

"I am Hermione Granger, how about my belongings?" She answered and asked for her things.

"We have them all here, they are safe. The dinner clerk picked them up, and she folded up the blank pages you were looking at."

"Ah, thanks." Hermione was glad of the charm she had created, a variation of _Evanesco _which made magic pictures or writing on magic books, etc. vanish in the event of curious non-magical eyes roving its contents, and would stay blank unless she would remove the charm.

It had saved her a lot of headaches since she had moved here. Once she misplaced a book, with a large number of moving pictures which she later found at her flat; and after that, she didn't take any more chances.

"Thanks, you are so kind."

"We looked at your cellular, and we found an international emergency phone, and had the hospital place a call." The other medic informed her, "they have already called back and your family has been informed, there is a message for you at the hospital."

"My family, what number did you give them?" Her voice sounded alarmed.

"It was an overseas number, England exchange the receptionist said, I think."

"Could you be so kind and please pass me my phone, or just read it back to me." A dreadful feeling was settling in her stomach, and she knew the day was going from bad to worse.

Upon hearing the number read back, her eyes closed tightly, and willed for the newly acquired knowledge to go away. The phone had been programmed over one year ago, after she had bought the phone. It was an international phone, so she just exchanged the chip when she came back to America, and did not use it often.

She was praying that maybe the man was wrong, Pansy's number was also listed under Emergency Numbers, but the medic was not sure which one he had given them. No sense in wondering, she was sure.

Now that she was awake, the medics kept her awake because of the wound to the head.

"Miss Granger, please keep your eyes open, we are almost there."

At the hospital, of course Muggle, she was properly stitched, was scanned, had a couple x-rays; the neurosurgeon was called, and he decided to get a bed for her. Hermione had indicated that she lived alone. And since he had found heavy bruising and too much swelling, he wanted to keep her under observation for a night. She wanted to leave that place right then.

"I don't want to stay here; I only have emergency insurance through my university."

"Where do you study?"

She told him.

"I will have the business office check, but most student insurances are good with this type of emergency. You are English, correct? I think your card is good here, but I am not sure."

So she was stuck for the mean time, so she rang the front desk, and they told her someone was coming with several messages that had arrived for her.

After reading the first message the tear damn opened, and she talked aloud, "No, no, I don't want you here. I never want to see you again, I won't let you back in, never."

The other messages were from her parents, to please call them immediately and chargethe charges. Should they be flying? They were calling her cousin Josh who lived in Montreal to come over and help her.

,Josh was almost her mother's age and lived with his partner. That would be nice. He could help her with the logistics. But, he could not be there until late this evening or maybe early in the morning.

The next was from Josh and Michael, their flight would arrive at La Guardia, at 18:00 and they would go straight the Hospital, their cellular number, and we will see you there.

The other message was from Pansy. It was from 20:00 minutes ago, London time, 8:40 A.M. Please owl her. Or send her one through the magical phone company's owl service It was used to communicate with the Muggle world. Harry was coming, he was the one who had told her of the emergency just a few minutes before.

Then she started reading aloud to distance herself from reality.

_–__I don't want to be the one who tells you, but he has done something terrible. Be aware, He is going to marry the weaselette, it has been the talk of the town since the special news release last night. He begged me not to tell you and ask you not to read the Prophet until he sees you. At this Hermione had to stop ready to dry her tears._

_He wants to 'explain' it to you. I personally think there is nothing to be said. Much love Pansy. P.S. I am eating lunch with Draco, the git send his love. Wink, wink, He thinks that you should it give him a try. Much love your Pansy sister. P.S.2 Darn, George Weasley is extra hot, had a few lunch dates. We are going clubbing in a couple of days._

Just thinking about his betrayal, a searing pain, as if someone has directed a bullet, hit inside her chest. In seconds the floor nurse came over checked the monitor and the cables' contacts attached to her.

"Don't worry, I think I am having a panic attack, I had the day from hell."

"Just checking if the contacts were still attached, here," she pointed at some spikes in the scrolling readings, but it is now all normal. She took her pulse manually, and connected her to the blood pressure cuff. The blood pressure was going down to normal. "Just a little high, the stress of being here, I am sure."

"I will ask Dr. Hamnik, about a shot to calm you down, although I doubt it he will give you any, just try to relax and watch some TV. The telephone will be turned on in a few minutes. Let us know if you need something else. The MM, some organization has called. They will be sending someone to assist you."

The blood pressure went up right that second.

**Harry goes to Kingsley**.

Harry had gone straight into Kingsley's office. His reception was chilling cold and reserved.

"Harry, what can I help you with? Ah, I think congratulations are in order, but frankly I am disappointed. I seemed to recall that you were again in contact with Hermione. I was relieved after that debacle with the Weasley family last year, which I partially facilitated."

"No more than I, surely. The sorrow of my stupid actions never leaves me." Harry spoke in a sorrowful voice.

Kingsley appeared untouched by Harry's words.

"I know something is wrong; I find myself in a sticky situation. The announcement wasn't my idea; it was all done behind my back. Apparently Ginny is pregnant, I was very drunk at the Burrow, just a couple of days after Hermione finally answered my messages, I was ready to propose. My big mouth got the best of me, I told George and Bill at the garden that day, maybe I was too loud, but my heart was soaring and wanted to share my good news. I brought my mother's ring for the proposal and the matching earrings as a gift, I wanted to show them to my friends."

"To the Burrow? I thought you were smarter than that!" Kingsley stopped and rubbed his chin in exasperation, his hands itching and wanting to wring Harry's neck.

"For such a smart Auror you sure are foolish, but when one is in love one tends to forget that not everyone shares our happiness. How is that Miss Weasley finds herself with your child? How did it happen we you have been trying to have Hermione give you a second chance?" Kingsley asked him, sounding very irritated. He was now wishing for the chandelier to fall on Harry, the fool.

"That is what I am trying to figure out, and it is the reason that I called your office earlier. I knew you would be here this dawn and wanted to ask for your help. And it so happens that before I came, I had an emergency call from the United States, as she was driven by a Hospital ambulance. Hermione had an accident at some restaurant and suffered a nasty head injury, but she is apparently stable."

"Where, how to reach her, please write all the details, have you called her parents, what do we need to do? Tell me and it is done, is she ok? Have you contacted the American Ministry to send an Auror to watch over her." Not Hermione, his favorite witch, if only he had been fifteen years younger—well, he was going to court her is this fool failed.

"Yes, I have called her family. And no, I did not call the Weasley before you ask me . I have been blind, but I am not an idiot even if that is what you think, it is written all over your face." Harry defied him and wanted to contradict him, he was also angry with Kingsley and looked ready to attack. He blamed him for the first trip.

"I don't know if she is ok. But first let me tell you the rest, it is germane to my request. I woke up at the Burrow the next day and had no recollection of what happened. I was naked, in bed with Ginny, and there was evidence of sex." He blushed and then paled at this.

Kingsley avoided looking at him,and stood up giving Harry his back, looking at something, maybe a picture. His desire to injure the young wizard was getting to him. "Yes, please continue," his face was contorted in an angry grimace and had to let go of his wand, ready to strike Harry.

"She tried to kiss me and started touching me, down there. I struggled to get her off me, but she was possessed. She was climbing on me, I pushed her so hard she fell out the bed," he paused and drank from a water glass.

"She yelled 'Mom, Mom, Harry pushed and hurt me, MOM,' she kept yelling, while I tried to calm her, but first I had covered myself with a sheet. I was seeing red, how could this had happened, even after I had previously warned her not to feed me potions. I had suspected and based upon it, I know, I should not have drank even a glass of water." He stopped and covered his face and looked defeated, slumped on the chair, and running his fingers through his hair nonstop.

Kingsley had turned. Looked at Harry and kept shaking his head while thinking_. So why on earth did you go back to that house? You always have shown better judgment, but I understand son, they are your family, and you are so alone. _

"Molly pushed the door open, dramatically admonished me while Ginny broke-out in huge sobs, still naked and holding on to Molly. She said something about abusing their hospitality, until Arthur came and took them away. Later George told me that both Bill and him left earlier the evening before; furthermore, he remembered that I told them I wanted to go home just before that Arthur came out."

"Why on earth did you talk to Arthur knowing what happened before, did you tell him about your plans?" Kingsley asked.

Harry shook his head from side to side.

"No, we changed the topic; Bill had already alerted he was coming towards us. Both of them are still mad at their parents over the trip last year, and Fleur doesn't want to visit the Burrow. Bill, Fleur, and George all went across the pond and recently visited Hermione." Harry was looking at Kingsley to gauge his reactions.

"As they were leaving, his mother was coming out with a fresh pitcher of apple and firewhisky punch, they came back for a glass for the road, and she had a fresh butter-beer for me. I didn't want to drink liquor at their home for fear … Bill has told me that I was a little off when they left."

"And you suspect what?" Kingsley had an uncomfortable intuitive thought, and hoped to hell that he was wrong.

"Well that was the reason I had asked to see you urgently. Just ten days or so ago, Arthur came by my office he looked upset and avoided my eyes. He told me that Molly had Floo him earlier to let him know that Ginny was pregnant; and the baby was mine, from six weeks ago. Could I come by the Burrow, in one week? Meaning yesterday, come for tea, and just to talk, but not before since she was too upset."

"And Rita Skeeter was there why?" asked Kingsley more kindly.

"I will get there. One hour before I was to come, Ron came to 'get me'; apparently there was a change of plans; hence, it was better to meet at a neutral place, and they had reserved a private room at the new tea Salon "The Rose". I should have refused but instead I was there on time, and Ginny asked me to take a seat. She stood in front of me, leaned over and held my upper arms, she was standing. Ron sat in a sitting area behind me, with Molly and Arthur. I walked into a trap."

"Son, you should have made excuses and left. You are an Auror for Merlin's sake."

"They had said they wanted to prevent a scene, and I wanted to ask her for proof than the child was mine, to check the healer's report as to how long she was pregnant, and tell her that I had zero recollection of that night. I wanted to tell her that I was sure that I had been set up."

Harry stood up and walked towards the table where the liquor was kept. "May I?"

"Please and bring me one of whatever you get, I need one."

Harry, ignoring the time, too early to start drinking, 6:30 AM, and knowing the South African Commission would be arriving in less than thirty minutes tried to be fast.

He had heard before their Minister was fond of American Bloody Mary's, a big joke amongst the wizards. And that is exactly what he fixed for both and doubled the vodka.

"Here you go," Harry passed the heavy tumbler to Kingsley, who stood by him, then they took seats across each other.

"You can imagine the rest, no sooner I sat down, 'My love, thanks for coming, and for standing behind your actions. I knew you still loved me and wanted to give you a baby." He had a sip of his drink, and licked his lips all nervous.

"Before I knew it, she leaned to kiss me, and I was pushing away, grabbing her arms, not to hard; I wanted to free myself, and the precise moment, the doors to the private room opened to reveal the contents of the Trojan Horse; namely, Rita Seeker and her entourage, composed of Arthur, Ron and Rita's photographers right on tow." He drank over half of the glass.

"I was furious and mouthing insults, but Rita was swift, asked a few questions and left. I was yelling, angry at being set-up. But she started crying, Molly screaming and ranting about how they had loved me as their own son, and I had shagged their daughter. Ron and Arthur stood a little away the entire time, but never said anything for or against it. I asked for tests, etc. And Ginny gracefully and timely, fainted right on top of the couch, and I was asked to leave."

"And what do you want me to do, I don't see what, unless-". He stopped himself, and looked at Harry questioning.

"I want you to authorize me a confidential investigation only reporting to you. Arthur is your deputy, and I am your head Auror. It wouldn't anyone any good to find out. It is all the same whether or not I am the father. The point is that I was given something illegal strong enough to wipe out the entire night's memories after the first drink of the last butter-beer"

He walked to gather his thoughts, "Ah, I didn't go by St Mungo's to check if I had been given anything. I was too disturbed that morning, and it wasn't until early evening that I went. Too late to check the healer advised, more than 18 hours had gone by," concluded Harry.

"We will talk about it tomorrow, considered done, or whenever you are back from New York. I will expect daily reports, confidentially of course. We will discuss the logistics later; please tight lips, don't discuss this with anyone else and avoid the Burrow." Smiling at Kingsley, and looking worried yet happier.

"Kingsley, I need you to give me holiday time and allow me the use of urgent Portkey leaving in one hour to NYC, or even sooner if I can arrange it. Please keep this trip to yourself. You could say I went into a secret mission; and as far as you are concerned, I have enough leave since this is personal."

"Son, you are in an official mission,keep track of all your expenses, and son, good luck. You and Hermione have done enough for the entire world, we cannot pay you enough; so pay her Muggle Hospital. If necessary, arrange for first class Muggle Flight back, her injuries might require it. Harry, don't expect any big changes with Hermione, she will be angry, but maybe we can work to make it right, go on."

They shook hands and Harry left. "You will need lots of luck, and I fear it will be difficult to deal with Molly and Ginny. I don't envy your situation." Kingsley sat looking at the wall picture of the trio receiving their awards.

"Arthur, Arthur, you need to control your witches. They need an old fashioned public spanking." He talked to himself, and his lips were set on a wicked smile, they had recently talked about obsolete laws which should be out taken out, and surprisingly many members voted to leave the witches spanking in the books. It was going to be so much fun, the last spanked had been Rita Skeeter.

**Harry Arrives at NYC**.

His heart was beating hard; he was worried about facing her. Since he had travelled in guise of a mission, a tall African American Auror waited for him right by the Portkey Station.

The American Auror looked rather intimidating. About 6 feet 5 inches tall, athletically built, hair cropped, dressed in chinos and a knit shirt, and an elegant linen jacket, all in black. Harry was dressed in one of the trousers and white cotton shirts with cuff links that Mimi had helped him buy for their Titanic voyage. He wore a linen vest with inner pockets, to hide his documents and his wand.

"I am Jamal L'clef, please to meet you Harry Potter. Whatever you want to go, or do I am at your service. There are three more Aurors assigned to you during your visit, 24/7. I am sure that you are aware that you and Ms. Granger are considered highly visible visitors, and pose a security challenge."

"You must be joking the war is over. Voldemort is dead."

"America, as a whole, is in high security alert since the Muggle 9/11 terrorist attack. There are ties to Death Eaters, thus, it is wise to be careful, nothing lost. Besides we are all thrilled to be around you two. Ms. Granger is a real beauty, and we can have a chance at her; after all you are engaged to Ms. Weasley." He gave Harry a nasty knowing smirk.

Harry's jealousy made him angry; he wanted to erase Jamal's smirk, damn Ginny.

"Your loss our **Gain**. We don't mind, and trust the list waiting for a chance is long. We have already sent Aurors, to guard Ms. Granger while she is out. Why was it that the Ministry did not alert us of her stay?"

"She is here for personal reasons and flew-in the Muggle way." Harry was disliking Jamal by the second.

"Understood, do you want to go by your Hotel first and drop your luggage, he said looking at the two small bags Harry was carrying. We will assign you a muggle cellular phone, and one muggle weapon. By the way, please inform Ms. Granger, when either you or her visit this country, there are no personal reasons, you two are high profile, as per our Minister."

The man shook his hand with a lukewarm smile and not so friendly. His smile reminded Harry of a shark, never came up to his eyes. He was dangerous, Harry assessed, and he was after Hermione, great!

"I guess that I am at a disadvantage since you already knew my name, glad to meet you Jamal. If it is all the same, I want to go the Hospital right now."

Meanwhile, Hermione was at her room dealing with the outrageous number of flowers, candy, and fruit, that Draco and Pansy had sent her. Her bum hurt from the bruising, her nails were broken, and she had a bad headache. Whenever her cousin or Harry arrived, she guessed Harry, she wanted to be moved to _The Spring's Magical Hospital_, near by, because what she wanted more was a Healer.

Her headache got better once she read one of the cards, which had been arriving every ten minutes.

This magic card, made at the Drumstag's art department, was an animated picture showing a nasty looking witch in a low flying broom, she looked like an ugly female Snape, chasing a red haired witch with Ginny's face. The flying witch was throwing hexes that sparkled at Ginny's bum. Ginny was covering her bum and little yelps of: Ouch, Ouch, followed each strike. It was read by Draco's voice:

"You can run, but you cannot hide; Baba Yaga will get Ginny witch for being so bad."

And the reading was followed by a spine chilling cackle, And, "Love, Let me hex them for you," Draco again.

She laughed with glee at this portrait of Ginny, and her headache was all gone.

Xxx

Next: We meet Camellia.


	4. Meet Camellia 1,2,3? , Chapter 4

Disclaimer; All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other recognizable places and people are the wonderful creations and brain children of a master quill: Ms. J.K.R. The story is mine; respect and don't steal it.

Author's note. Finally we meet Camellia. We are going to Hogwarts. A short deviation from the main tread to learn how Hermione's "gift" came to make an entrance

**Chapter 4- Hagrid's big secret or the making of Camellia** -**A few years after the battle**.

Hogwarts, Hagrid meets Minerva and pleads for Wee- bit-Fluffy

"I am sure that this is the last time we need to discuss Fluffy, is that understood?" Headmistress McGonagall sounded edgy and tiredn and her tone spoke volumes, it said, "You better understand or else."

The gloomy Hogwarts weather wasn't helping Minerva's monumental headache, and neither was all the bickering about Fluffy.

Fluffy was Hagrid's three-headed- ferocious-Hades-hound, possibly a spawn of Cerberus*. His ancestry and nasty temper were a source of never-ending concerns and complaints. Both faculty and students were afraid of the nasty beast; and Minerva was the luckiest witch alive, didn't she get her daily dose of complains which invariably involved Fluffy and his misdeeds; she was lucky all right.

Of course, the real problem was Hagrid and who really knew about him? Certainly, he could always be counted upon to bring hideous and scary creatures into the school grounds. Moreover, he was an expert in pleading their case, and later insisting his claim that they were misunderstood wee angels. In his defense, if you are as big as Hagrid, around 13 feet, or 3.96 meters, everyone is tiny. Therefore, it was far fetched that all the critters he obtained could have well appeared as tiny-tots to him.

The half-giant was wringing his large hands while looking extremely uncomfortable and perhaps afraid of his boss. Minerva observed his reactions, damn, if he wasn't hiding something from her, it was his halfway-closed-shifty-eye. Humph, she did most certainly didn't need this kind of problem, and she could sniff Rubeus Hagrid's critter secrets a mile away, and these days they had a name, FLUFFY.

"Hagrid, is that understood?" She tried once more to look into Hagrid's eyes without success. It was like trying to catch a snitch.

"Yes Ma'am, I prromise, you've my verra worrd that I'll neverr let the wee bit hound out'f me sight. I'll take him with me whenever t'is possible; poor young pup, he's in love, it's sprring."

Hagrid's eyes were dreamy; probably imagining Fluffy, and his new love making puppies; they would be so lovely. Never mind she was but a puff-ball. Minerva would have killed him if she could only have read his mind.

"Hagrid, wipe-off that silly grin of your face right now; I don't like it. You are clearly hiding something from me. The thought of breeding that, ugh, WEE-monster is disgusting; and let's make it clear, he is not a wee-bit nothing, not by any stretch of the imagination. It would be a dandy idea if puppy breeding dreams never enter your mind; and if it they have, had, or will, the very inkling of a thought needs to be nipped right at the bud; erase it, Obliviate it, do what it takes, it needs to be gone, poof, gone! Ah, hold that thought, now that I think about it, UGH!"

Minerva stood up to look a little taller with full intent to put the fear of the Gods into the half-giant, fat chance.

"You need to keep him away from Madame L' Pomme's puff ball. She is at my office almost daily, Fluffy here, Fluffy there, Fluffy everywhere. 'Madame'Ead Mastegr, ze Fluffy is afteg us, e' as intencion on ma bebe. Le monster vill kill moi, to make it possible fogr ze two of zem'[sic]." Minerva repeated L'Pomme's complaints, verbatin. " Or in plain English; Madame Headmaster, the Fluffy is after us, he has intentions on my baby. The momster will kill me to make possinlr for them." Minerva's voice raising steadily.

"Furthermore, she is friends with the Malfoys and has threatened to go to the Governors with her complaint." Minerva looked positively scary. When she looked like this, even Tom Riddle had been known to run away from her; it was too bad that it had no impact whatsoever upoon Rubeus Hagrid.

"Minerva, you can trrust me, count'n me. I won't let that crrazy-frrisky wee lad, get within walking distance from them, even betterr within 100 yards, (about 90 meters) of Madame and herr delicate excuse fer a dog, " and he merrily laughed out loud at his clever remark; too bad Minerva wasn't laughing, not at all.

"Fluffy's life and your Hogwarts 'future, depend on your efforts to control that monstrous excuse for a dog; are we clear?"

"Crystal clear Ma'am, your trrust's never wasted on this most loyal of serrvants." Hagrid puffed his chest out.

"Minerva, love, don't make him make a promise that he cannot keep," Dumbledore's portrait chuckled behind Hagrid.

Hagrid's entire face and neck color transformed into a dark shade of purple. Dumbledore was right, it was going to be a monumental feat seeing that Fluffy was after the fur-ball even when she wasn't in heat. Stupid beast, the small dog was the size of one his paws, maybe a claw; not even, she was much smaller.

"Maybe it is time to take him to the vet-surgery, for the old, snip-snip?" Minerva suggested as her fingers made scissoring motions.

Hagrid paled at this last remark; it had already been recommended to him, and he wasn't allowed to breed Fluffy. The hound would be terminated and the litter would suffer the same end. Alas, he respected the dog and after all, who would want to have their bits cut off? Hagrid felt ill just thinking about it.

**Fluffy's love**

The French Professor, Denise L'Pomme, had come as part of an exchange program with Beauxbatons. Maxine, Hagrid's beloved, had alerted him of the nasty disposition of the young professor, and how she protected her Quille. Apparently, the flirty pooch had been the reason behind several snip-snips at the French school, and she knew of Fluffy's infatuation with small breeds.

The French professor's passion was growing bonsai trees. Her speciality was a rare tree family that grew magical blossoms and fruit; and as other bonsais, the trees stayed small because of strategically executed pruning.

She was often at the greenhouse where her trees were housed. Her ambition was to grow flower and fruits of perfectly proportional miniature size, which wasn't often the case. If she was able to accomplish the feat, because of the incredible beauty of the miniature fruit and the flowers, the trees could be sold for astronomical amounts; henceforth, they would become highly sought items by collectors of the living objects d'art.

Neville Longbottom, the Herbology professor, offered his help to the shapely young professor. He was working with her in the creation of a water additive to realize her objective. The water-mix was to be sprayed upon the flowers of the miniaturized trees during the pollination phase. They hoped to aid the production of miniature fruits, and once one crop was successful, the future ones would be the same.

However, they had encountered a lot of difficulties with the mix, which would make the entire tree smaller or the flowers smaller; but, within hours the miniaturized results would revert to their original size. Once in a while, the flowers would retain the reduced size and the fruit would be smaller, however, still not the desired miniature size.

L'Pomme had just mixed a bucket of the mixture when she heard a pop, "Missus, you is needs by the Headmistress. She tolds it'd not be long," the house-elf passed the message. She picked up Quille and followed the house-elf back to the castle. In her rush, she left a bucket of the prepared mix sitting on the ground beside her plants.

The sweet aroma of the potion soon attracted Fluffy who was sniffing for the little furry bonbon, whose scent was particularly alluring during her heat. He so wished, he was smaller to have a chance at the naughty, flirty female. Despite his master's delusions, he had none, alas, he was part demon and rather cunning. While he fully understood she was his tragic love, the part-demon loved to torment himself with the microscopic French dollie, and his dreams of a happy furry family.

Hagrid had brought him along and had carelessly unleashed him. Hagrid was trying to control a particularly nasty flesh-eating plant which turned out to be quite alive, half-monster and half-plant, complete with brains and a wicked disposition. It had several rows of teeth, a long and sticky green tongue, and hidden, fluorescent-eyes which went up in the air to scope the area for unsuspecting victims.

Of course, no one knew that it had upped its prey, except the foolish rats it consumed as chow. Well, nobody but Hagrid, tough guess, who had bought it at Knockturn Alley from a seller he had dealt with before, a shady looking wizard who always gave him a different name.

The flowers were gorgeous, and he had been told they ate both cloth and kitchen moths. Hagrid had anticipated a million thanks but it backfired, no surprise there. Anyone who came near the plant was at risk of loosing a finger or more. IT had bitten arms, legs and fingers and could stretch its neck a couple meters. Yes, Minerva had given him until the end of the week to either tame it or destroy it; so deep in pondering on how to get the message across the nasty little git, he lost sight of Romeo.

The enticing yummy smelt was calling Fluffy. It came from the area where his beloved usually sat with her human, and the hound from hell went to check it out. Just to enjoy the sweet torture of unfulfilled love. Upon finding the bucket, he smelled it and deemed it safe to taste. He decided a lick or two would be order. The mixture had both sugar and a little alcohol, and before Fluffy knew it, he had drunk the entire bucket.

After looking all around, Hagrid even went around by the Bonsais and straightened a fallen bucket. Shrugging his shoulders, finally decided the dog had gone back to the hut and left to look for him. He had a bad feeling about all of this. This day was going from bad to worse, the darn plant just tried to attack one of Minerva's kneazles.

He decided to check its tentacles, so he cut one small limb, and the monster nearly tore half of his finger. It was what followed which propelled him to seek a 'humane' solution; to Hagrid's horror the thing cackled, and stuck out a large green tongue still dripping blood, large glowing eyes stared at him and one winked, it was alive. Horrified at the implications, he put the 'thing' inside of a fine mesh cage with magic reinforcement all around, to allow himself a little time to find a solution.

"Nasty buggerr, for once I agree with Minerva." First time he had lost a limb, or part of one to one of his monsters.

No sooner Hagrid exited the greenhouse that Fluffy woke up. As he looked around, he realized that everything looked very large, and was, confusedly, looking around totally surprised. How did he ever got into a small niche was puzzling. The three heads thought together and supossed the mix was affecting their perception.

However, wondering time was suddenly over, Quille, the white-curly-hair beauty, was coming in with her mom. He smiled to her, with each three of his, now much smaller, heads. She responded quite favorably at the strange and brutish male. He was just a tad taller than her, and he was quite handsome whose doggie muscles drove her crazy. He reminded her of Fluffy the hunk, at a more reasonable scal; this should be fun if she could only escape her pesky mummy; a witch who couldn't keep her own knickers-on, indeed, 'practice what you preach.'

So it was that Romeo and Quille, the star crossed pooches, wondered away to a more private place, away from mummy's eyes. After all, her mummy was quite busy mixing another batch, and thinking some idiot had emptied or kicked the bucket," Merde, imbeciles," she cursed.

Hagrid was desperate by now and nearly suffering a panic attack. He had been unsuccessfully searching all over for the miscreant, three-headed dog. He went back to the greenhousnot knowing where else to look.

His heart stopped for at least one second when he saw the nasty French woman. That was nothing; as the near heart attack when he found the party-couple, who by the looks of it, just had finished their fun and games.

He knew the male to be Fluffy at a comfortable smaller version. He quickly grabbed the beast with one hand and put him under his cloak, Fluffy was howling wanting to get back to his sweetheart. Sick with fear and in uncharacteristic angry gesture, Hagrid pulled out his wand on the way to the hut to neuter Romeo, the idiotic play-dog, and with a swift wave of his wand the deed was done

What followed was heart-breaking, not. Just outside of his hut, the gentle giant broke in sobs rivaling Fluffy's howls mourning his dog-hood, and his love. Snip-snap-off was done humanly, and that was that; or it was what Hagrid hoped and now prayed for. Tears stopped and Hagrid looked at his dog with the satisfaction of a job well done, a big smile illuminated his face; no more troubles from that end, but he knew Fate.

In two days, Fluffy was back to normal to almost the right size, actually he was nearly a third smaller, a fact only Hagrid was bound to notice; it was the new and improved Fluffy, sans his fatherly-bits which made him so attactive to his master's eyes. All bad things have good outcomes and one was Hagrid's solution to his creature-eating plant. One hour later, he went back to the greenhouses, went by the bonsais, and there, in front of him, was half of one bucket of the solution created by Neville.

He dumped the bucket on his plant, and soaked it so much, that for an unknown reason, maybe the life and plant part, it shrunk down to a much smaller size well suited for its original purpose. As an added bonus it completely mellowed out, and instead of cackling, it emitted a crackly funny soft laugh; it exhibited excellent humor and liked to be pet. In years to come, its cuttings, had to be cut with aid of sleeping potions and given a sweet treat, were solicited by families wide and far.

Because of the nature of the plant, there were only a few limbs to be cut throughout the years; aas a result only few lucky and wealthy buyers could afford one, and only the original plant would bear a live replica. Only the parent produced new plants and had to stay by the original plant for at least six months, to be parented, taught how to hunt, etc.

The plants would quickly rid any house of insects and were fond of white tuna fillet to compliment its diet, plus an ocassional lemon biscuit. As an added bonus, they made adorable pets when tickled with a feather, rewarded the owner with a crackly laugh, and in a couple of instances had alarmed the owners of intruders and of a house fire. They loved the wireless and the Muggle telly. They were addicted to the news channel and gifted the owners with their wicked little laugh whenever something tickled its fancy.

The credit was duly given to Mr. Longbottom and Mme L'Pomme, and it made Neville a tidy income; it was used to refill the family vaults to sizeable numbers. Mme L'Pomme, who was never content, initially argued that the royalties hadn't been ditributed fairly, but quit complaining on she got the first deposit. For once in his life, Hagrid had galleons, which he asked Hermione to help him manage, the best decission he'd made.

**The Nooze of lies aroud Fluffy's neck**.

Hagrid's days, nights, and weeks which followed Fluffy's escapade were passed in torment. He lived in fear of anyone would figure out, maybe today, the identity of the now-known as 'Quille's violator'. The small dog was with pups, and the criminal was being hunted. The hounds were closing on Hagrid, and he had lost three stone from worrying all day

Professor L'Pomme, went straight to Minerva: "Please, don't bozerr defending ze alf witted Aggrit, or ze Fluffy, e as violated ma bebe, ou was in trainin to be a champion, and now she is carryin ell's spon." Please don't boder defending the alf witted Agrid, or ze Fluffy. - Translator, he has raped my babby, who was in training to be a champion. And she is now carrying hell's spawn. -

Multiple wizard chuckles could be heard around the room; Minerva gave them a hard look. However, she also had to control a smile when she looked at the mirth on Black's, Snape's and Albus' faces; tears of laughter ran down their cheeks; the later two, one making hands of: this big, and the other of: this small.

"Pardon me Madame, I think your accusation is preposterous. Do you see the problem? Ehem, the body size of the alleged father's, ehem, pup making bit would be several times in size than the entire body of our dear Quille." Minerva's lips were quivering from the effort not to laugh. The exchange Professor had gone out the deep end. The situation was rather humorous; it kept the staff, including the house-elves in stitches.

"I do not claim to know ze ow, but I know ze uo. Ze moster, owls wen I take ma Quille out fogr a walk, pauvre petite ( poor little one), or to ze green-ouse, zat must be uere it appened."

"Did you actually see Fluffly there? He has been forbidden from entering the place." Minerva asserted.

-o•o-

That part was true. Fluffy's had been 100 percent verboten from entering the greenhouse since last year. Hagrid's warning of:_ next time he is at the green house will be the last day of his life _had been issued since several months past. Fluffy had but destroyed the place the last time he had chased a cat into the place. He demolished everything along, around, beside his path, and the cat got away.

"Hagrid, do you have something you need to tell me?" Minerva's was keenly observing Hagrid's reactions. She had later called him into her office.

"I don't know what yo'rre thinking about." Hagrid was looking very innocent. Inside, he was sweating cold. He hated lying, his pa always told him a lie brought another lie, and soon you had a nooze around your neck, he could see it now.

"Professor L'Pomme, claims Fluffy to be the father of the expected litter." Minerva made a supreme effort to keep a straight face as she avoided to look on either Albus or Severus' directions, and whose snickers she could perfectly hear, along with the tut-tut's they were behaving like naughty firsties.

"Minerva, how can you believe that non-sense? I don't like to talk about male's you know what. But it just couldn't ve happened."

"Unless you reduced Fluffy to pint size, and I am sure your magic couldn!t ccomplish that." Minerva answered, and after she said it something fluttered inside her brain, an ellusive butterfly that just vanished.

She broke out in laughter just a second right before the tormented Hagrid would have spilled his guts out. He hated lying, and now he would have to keep this his secret forever, maybe the pups would be normal and no fingers could ever point at him.

For the next weeks, Fluffy's howl was lovelorn. He would howl for his love and the little Quille was pinning away. L'Pomme felt in her bones that she was right, and she wanted to prove everyone wrong.

Sure enough, February 1, a little early, was the day for the not so "Cherished Arrival."

**Cherished Arrivals**

Poppy was called; Quille had appeared at Minerva's door, the poor girl was whining. The dog had it with L'Pomme. Sensing a kindred spirit in Minerva, she had found her way through the castle's maze, all the way from the French classroom. The pups came, two females, and the one the male had 3 heads, which in theory clinched Fluffy's guilt.

Sadly the male died right away, the heads were a bit mangled during the birth, Quille's birth channel just wasn't suited for the multiple heads. Unfortunely, L'Pomme was there for the occasion. Afterwards, she was feeling vindicated and extremely angry. The females were born with only on visible head, but around two hours after, one girl sprouted a second head, just by magic. The second one, bless the gods, was normal, they thought.

L'Pomme was beside herself because nobody was able to pin the actual crime to Fluffy. She even tried the parental tests, but the father'sdid not match Fluffy's parental imprint ,and the test pointed out to a different dog, similar but a smaller breed.

Neville had invented something spectacular, but nobody would ever know. The mix had already changed at least thrice since the incident. However, when the flesh eating plant was discovered, Neville was glad something had worked, and he smiled. Yes, he just figured out Fluffy's mystery and decided to make a happy couple even happier, or at least try.

He would wait a few years, but he would never divulge the secret, it could be a dangerous weapon. Even when Mme. L'Pomme asked for more of the potion, Neville explained to her he didn't keep the formula for the failed versions.

It was decided that the two headed girl would remain at Hogwarts. Minerva and Poppy had fallen in love with the cute, mini-monster. She was mischievous yet sweet. Hagrid had indicated, he had plans for the second female when he was asked. Nevertheless, he was non-officially forgiven for the faux-pass and that made him happy.

The French professor left at the end of the following week. Poppy, who had assisted the birthing asked for Quille, which L'Pomme agreed to. "Oui, she is yurgs. Ma bébé as been gruined; it's too painful to look at egr."

The idiot, the teaching staff was in unanimous agreement on that apellative. Quille, who was also neutered, spent many days resting on top of one of Fluffy's paws; Hagrid came early to pick her up and take her to his hut to Fluffy, and would bring her back when Poppy was ready for her. The students all loved taking pictures of the odd couple. Love had made Fluffy into a nicer monster or was it the snip-snip. Either way, he kept his Quille from harm's way. Inside, he wished he was her size again, and they could at least snuggle up. He kept his eye open for the bucket with the special mix. He was sure he would find it some day and one day he would.

Minerva loved her two headed girl. She called her Dundy, short for Dunderhead. Then there was the sometimes three headed girl, but she only sprouted the extra two heads when she was angry, which wasn't often… Snape and Albus would call for her attention whenever they could. The headmistress' office had turned into student central, it was all because of the two cute, furry girls, who were more pursued that any of the witches now attending Hogwarts. She had at least forty walkers who volunteered daily, and they were so popular that a schedule had to be made.

**Harry's meets Camellia**

"Harry nice to see you," Minerv dn nbbkb, "I guess you are here to discuss the anniversary memorial?"

A sudden "Yap, Yap," followed by "grrr, grrr, Yap," and Harry twisted his head in attention, as he attempted to locate the source of the growlies.

Minerva caught his eye, so did Albus and Severus, and they all looked at him expectantly. Severus made a look at Albus, as to say, "Poor boy, he will not know what hit him. I see a fur-ball in his near future."

_Earlier that day at Minerva's office_.

"Minerva, I know a perfect place for Dundy's sister. I know she is a little spirited, Harry is coming today. He has been having love problems." Hagrid announced.

"I don't see how Harry's love life has to do with the little hellion. I know she is Fluffy's pup, I cannot prove it, and what is done is done. However, her high temper combined with her knack of getting into trouble all day long, at the tender age of two months, mind you, makes me more than a little sure of her parentage."

Minerva wanted the truth, but Hagrid just couldn't say it, not anymore; he would forever be afraid to be kicked out of Hogwarts. And sadly, Minerva was dying of curiosity to find out what happened. She had even tried getting Hagrid drunk, but it was very difficult.

"Can't you see it? Hermione loves puppies; she has been looking around for one; Harry takes a lead and gives her such a smart, spirited, and beautiful lass, and-" Hagrid was speaking accent free wanting to impress his idea upon Minerva.

"Stop it right there. First, Harry's love life is not for us to fix; second, where did you get the Hermione's involvement. And the last two, or three, the girls are funny but not beautiful. Furthermore, they have boxy heads, curly white and caramel hair, and their teeth are frankly horrific. As for spirited, she is sweet and loving with those she likes, but she is way too smart and full of mischief. She has a mind of her own; and she is fond to lead all those she can, even the students, into trouble. Hermione works, Harry does too, she needs to be here, in a large place…"

Minerva's heart was racing. Who was daring to take her darling away, was Hagrid willing to break the loving dog family, she was aware of her hear aching badly.

She bent and picked up the mischief maker. Who tried to lick her way to Minerva's face? "And we shouldn't be unloading the girl into an un-expecting parent, and besides, we are all getting used to her." Minerva conceded with teary eyes.

"Excuse me Mistress, but I kind of want the puppy to go to Hermione, she has the gift, and she could use more protection."

She finally accepted. Dundy was gentle and just a regular puppy. The other girl was uncommonly smart, and if anyone could handle the little Hade's spawn would be Hermione. Albus and Severus were looking gloomy and sad, and she had heard their harumphing while she agreed to give away the precious girl.

_A few hours later- Harry and Minerva_

"So that was the deal, Fluffy's pups have changed our lives around a bit; there, she really seems to like you." Minerva commented; Snape had hidden in his frame. The girl in question liked to jump up above a tall commode, and would sit by Snape's portrait for hours at time; she seemed to like him a lot.

Harry was petting the naughty girl, and she was nipping him gently. She was more at peace than ever before. She flipped backwards, he rubbed her belly, and she was sucking his finger, not biting. Harry was in love.

"Minerva, is she promised to anyone? Hagrid told me that Hermione had asked him to keep an eye open for a small dog. She looks perfect to me. And only one head, she is just too sweet." Harry could see Hermione's face in perfect adoration with her puppy. He was so happy, Hermione's happiness was very important to him.

He decided. He would give her to Hermione at the Memorial, along with the ring.

"She is very active, are you sure? Where is Hermione going to be working? A dog this young will need a lot of attention." Minerva was sad at the thought of the young ghost chaser, who loved to torment Peeves, gone from the castle. She didn't want her to leave Hogwarts.

"Minerva, let Harry take her, you have complained for days about her naughtiness, about her eating all the wood in this office, the carpets, and about her uncanny jumping ability. Harry, we have seen her spring up close to eight feet (two and half meters), up on top of the corner wardrobe while chasing a mouse." Albus was smiling, and trying to forewarn Harry at the same time. He was using reverse psychology and sure it would work.

Harry did not hear the last warning, way too involved in playing with the little angel. She was on her best behavior, ready to go into her life's adventure. "So would it be okay if she stayed here, just for now? I am going to help Hermione move back to her flat, or maybe back into Grimmauld." He looked very hopeful, not knowing the storm approaching him.

"By the way, I think her name is Camellia, how about that, Camellia?" he looked at her. An enthusiastic woof, woof was the answer. "Camellia Granger, I like that name! Is that right, precious girl?"

_One headed, ha, ha_, thought Peeves, _it'll teach the lad when the bad dog pops up the two spares._ And that was when they all heard the nasty Peeve's laughter, mostly glad to get rid of the horrible pest.

* **Hades – Was the name for the underworld, or hell? Also the God from the underworld. A place without hope. .org/wiki/Persephone

Cerberus multi-headed hound (usually three-headed) which guards the gates of

Who deserves a smack it in this fic? I would say in order of 'NEED TO GET' A GOOD SMACK are: Molly, Ginny, or Ginny, Molly. Those two are tied for first place, followed by Arthur for being a, a? I don't know what to say, a 'fill in the blanks'? And then Ron, just a bit selfish...I have not made him that bad..but he needs his comeuppances..Notice there is not one mention of him trying to contact Hermione after she left..Once he thought her away from Harry? maybe, maybe Harry comes in and ? For sure Camellia will train her new teeth in at least one or two of them.. of Ron's Italian-hand-made-shoes? Hmmm.

Please review, I would appreciate to know if you are all enjoying it.


	5. Camellia displays one of a kind magic

**Disclaimer**; All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other recognizable places and people are the wonderful creations and brain children of a master quill: Ms. **J.K.R**. The story is mine; respect and don't steal.

Camellia is mine. Cerberus is a 3 headed dog from Hades, nobody has intellectual property over him, maybe Hades'owner? True in this story she is Fluffly spawn, but not necessary out the HP world.

I am giving you all two chapters instead of two. Please review, how else will I learn what people like to read?

Thank you kindly to my reviewers. Special thanks to Sava, who helps me along the way with her wisdom, and nice words. An Imorena, SMM for their words of encouragement. A Burton for her compliments. And to everyone who is reading out there.

**Warning: The next scenes might be slightly nauseating. I had hard time writing about a lovelorn Hagrid. Just kidding nothing bad, just being silly.**

* * *

**Hagrid's new dilemma**

Hagrid was a happy- half-giant. Fluffy was still alive and fairly much in one piece, well minus some parts, however, Hagrid refused to dwell about that. What is done is done.

After Harry left he went back to his hut. Life was good, and he felt like celebrating. Maybe he would go to Hogsmead later this evening. Too bad life was ready to dampen his mood, just a little.

He found an inpatient owl waiting inside his home. He stood on the perch he had installed for his beloved Maxime's owls. They exchanged owls a few times a week, and Hagrid love them.

He fed the owl a live mouse, he kept just for her. The best for anything related to his half giantess, he was in love.

He sat down at the bench and read. First he smelled the scroll, and smiled, it had his love's strongest Eau de Cologne. Others might call it too strong, he called it, HEAVEN. His giant witch, the love of his life.

_My dearest amour, mon petit choux (my love, my little cream puff, tiny cabbage)… I am remembering your French, the language, hehehe, is not good, the other French is fine…You know what I mean._

Although, Hagrid's face looked scary at first glance, it wasn't, it was the face of half-giant in love. That _vixen _she loved to chase him calling him all those sweet words like _amour,_ whichHermione told him meant love. He was Maxie's love. He was, however, uncertain what she meant with the _other__ French. _Oh, well, he shrugged his shoulder and continued. He wished he could ask Harry about some of this, nah, it would be too embarrassing. He also did not like the cream puff thing, he did not like giant men or otherwise, moreover, he wasn't a poof, but, maybe, it meant something else?

Maxie was just too smart, whatever, but he needed to tell her he didn't go for men. He just respected her. Mr. Hagrid always told him how he married his mom the very first day he met her, and that you didn't, ehem, that, until you were hand-fasted. Maxie, his French vixen, was too impatient, bless her. He smiled with pleasure.

_First amour, I want to tell you how I dream of you every night. Remember how…blah, blah, blah_

His happy face was slowly replaced by a desolate grimace as he read father. He knew happiness was a cruel mistress, and she didn't hang around for too long.

_So it was to my great disappointment, when Madame L'Pomme, who finally returned from her leave told me some news, I found to be mildly disstressing._

_First let me tell you that she was underwent spiritual therapy after coming back from Hogwarts because of the deep trauma over petite Quille. The silly woman, I must say; I don't know how you did it, but it was magnifique. What a lucky girl mating with your handsome Fluffy._

_That is good, and the litter is even more special. Now, why__ didn't you think about your bébé Maxime, your petite giantess witch._

Hagrid needed to look the petite thing, he though it meant tiny, strange, there was nothing tiny about Maxime. Everything about her was, well, large and he loved it. Witches, who knew them? This scroll wasn't auspicious. He was now wishing, he had gone straight to celebrate his good fortune. Back to read more even if he suspected a blow bellow the belt.

_Blah,blah… whelped two girls alive and a dead male with three heads corroborating their parentage. My questions: Why is this the first time I hear about it. They must be close to eight weeks of age, and will be ready to be given away very soon._

_You know my kneazle and my **Bouvier des Flandres**, died a few years ago and I miss them all the time. _

_Who was the naughty handsome Scot who promised this witch with a pup of Fluffy if he ever sired a litter?_

Hagrid knew Maxime was wrong on the last line. First she had never told him about the _Bubby Flan _creature, whatever that was. He assumed it was a dog breed, and besides she had never asked for a puppy. She had said, "_the hound is as well hanged as the master," during_ a particularly special afternoo_n_. Ehem. Hagrid turned red at the memory. Gentlemen didn't dwell on that type of personal memories, it was rude, but it was fun.

And she had said, "I would wish for my stud to give me a litter. I will miss you and maybe a pup would make the wait easier." That was what she had said.

Hagrid was not good in love matters, but when he had asked Albus, he had told him that Maxime wanted babies with him. After Dumbledore's laughs, and Minerva's, and Severus's who happened to step in the room at the minute he was asking, he would never again ask those types of questions. Minerva's observation was rather offensive, as she had strangely shocked and gagged while drinking her tea:

"Hagrid, I know you and Madame Maxime are close, but I really don't need the visuals. I don't fancy a sick stomach so early in the day."

At this Albus, and Severus, both excused themselves and left the room, Hagrid was sure it was to laugh at his question. He could maybe ask Arthur Weasley next time. He had many children, so he must be an expert on love matters.

So back to Maxime's letter, Hagrid didn't want to be bossed by a witch, besides he didn't like her tone; even him had his limits; he might be nice, but he was a Scot. This owl was the kind that his Pa said made good kindle.

_I am coming for the Memorial on the 8th of May, will be there two days before. I will pick up my girl at the time. I heard Minerva has one, and I am taking the other. If she isn't ready, this is my adieu. If you want more honey from your Maxime flower, you know what to do. _

Hagrid, for the first time in his life was rude and didn't answer Maxime. She was blackmailing him, he wasn't too clever, but he wasn't an idiot. He had to think. Besides, he had never asked her for honey, and he didn't even like it. French witches were confusing, well they all were.

Next day, he was horrified about not answering his witch. He needed to think of something. He could beg Minerva, she understood love. And then, there was Harry. He hadn't wanted to take his girl with him. He did not care about her enough. Not true, he had asked if it was ok since he was going to help Mione back from America. And Harry had given him a hug, plus he took about tens of pictures of the pups, Fluffy, and Quille, to bring to Hermione when he saw her. He loved Harry, Hermione, and Ron as his own children. He could never take back a promise made to them. Maxime was his witch, and she must understand that a good parent, never, ever breaks a promise to his children.

Looking at Fluffy and his love object, he wished the he had not neutered the big boy. Maybe he could figure out how Fluffy shrank that day and repeat the feat twice. He needed to think. He knew there were spells to grow back, ehem. Who to ask?

* * *

**At Minerva's office.**

A few days later, about a week after Harry's visit, Minerva was getting ready to go to sleep. It was nice that the Headmistress quarters were next-door to her office. Today she was so tired than just a few steps made a big difference, and Apparating was just too much effort.

Since Harry came something had changed. Snape's portrait was gloomier than ever. Albus was a bit off. Hagrid was competing for the snarky position that Severus had left empty.

She had the feeling it was all tied to the little rascal, but why, how? Hagrid had found a good home for Camellia. Snape complained about the girls being too loud, the same than Albus. And she would soon be gone. Dundy was a lot less rowdy than her sister, and she was more prompt not to get in trouble.

As for herself, she would not deny it, Minerva was sad, and had gotten used to the idea of the two pack, three pack when Poppy brought Quille along, or when Quille wasn't outside with Fluffy.

She liked the two imps, they made her laugh. She enjoyed the children coming for them; and the entire staff was entertained by Camellia, the clown.

The terror often came running into the dining hall, with ghost rags hanging from her mouth. It was particular rewarding when it happened after chasing nasty Peeves down the halls; and they were all sure whose rags they were, out which robes Camellia had ripped them. She was a pest but a nice one. One day she came in been pushing Sir Nicks's head as if it was a ball, it was just too funny. All the young wizards and witches were calling her, laughing and trying to pick her up. Sir Nick had taken to hiding whenever the missy was roaming the halls.

The entire Hogwarts would miss her. Many parents had written the Headmistress petitioning for one of the two pups.

A little tear escaped Minerva. She had grown to love the three small white dogs, and the pack roamed through the castle chasing the bad memories away. Quille, the pup's mother, had gained magic after their whelping. She could now jump twice as high, run like her daughters, and disappear half of her body like the Cheshire cat.

So talking about the devil," Hey, have you seen your wicked, evil sister. Where has she gone?" Minerva asked Dundy. She was convinced the two young pups were extremely intelligent, and she was sure they understood everything they heard; after all they were half-demon dogs.

After looking around, she decided that the dog in question must have turned around and back to the office; that was another of her tricks, to go through doors, even locked ones, there was no other explanation for some many incidents before this one.

She put on her sleeping robe, and Dundy followed her at her heels; just for protection, old habits die hard and took her wand in front of her. A moment later she was back at her office, and the candelabras and lights went on. She heard a couple laughs and a bark or two and shushed Dundy with a finger on her lips.

Looking up at to the source of the noise, she had recognized the laughter, and of course knew of a ball-of-fur's jumping abilities. However, what she saw was simply not possible - until today at least it hadn't been possible, she knew how the portraits were created, so, how could this be?

Camellia just ran out, RAN OUT of Severus portrait. Snape was clearly enjoying the game, and Albus was calling the little demon that now sported two heads instead of one. Camellia jumped in, JUMPED INTO Dumbledore's portrait. Albus and Snape disappeared, and she could hear, "come here girl, here, I have a biscuit for you, let go, don't be naughty, and more laughs, and then, SEVERUS WAS HOLDING A THREE HEADED PUP WHO HAD A SOCK IN ONE MOUTH, A RAG IN THE OTHER AND WAS SERIOUSLY LICKING SNAPE AROUND HIS MOUTH.

Minerva felt sick to her stomach. She had lost her mind, it was time to retire. However, she decided to look again and no change, the activity was the same. Dundy was also looking but rather bored.

Camellia was now coming-in one frame and coming-out from another frame, to and fro; sometimes she would enter by one, out the other, or in and out the same running in between Albus and Severus frames. A wardrobe and a book shelf next to each other connected the space between the two portraits. Camellia used it as a runway between her two wizards, and on her mad dashes, she would occasionally bump a book or two into the ground, making a cloud of dust. Cygnus Black would call her as well, but she would play coy.

It had been so long since she had seen Snape looking so happy, carefree and young. And Albus so childlike, and relaxed, just enjoying himself. It was undeniable the crazy pup was good for them.

Camellia was spawn of an underworld dog, really a demon. Se had been given the gift to travel back and forth between realms, this was apparent. Dundy did not seem to share the same gifts, although she did a lot of very uncanny things.

Dundy had recently saved a child wizard, from the first class. He was being attacked by a vicious ghoul, when Dundy Apparated or came from nowhere. According to witnesses, she had jumped high enough, and had grabbed the ghoul by the neck, killing it with great strengt, not a small feat. The boy was one of the young walkers that loved to take them out almost daily. His father, a wealthy wizard from the Netherlands, had sent the girlls a truck of fresh killed chickens for their meals, along with a Heffner cow for fresh milk and cheeses.

Minerva left the room quietly, she needed to think. It was obvious to her that both of the pups, especially Camellia, were granted abilities that must remain secret, or at least less known. Dark wizards and even the Ministry would want to use her in dangerous ways, and she was such a good girl that she did not deserve that.

It would be good for the now three-headed pup to be away from a lot of people. In here, sooner or later, the children would uncover her nature, and the results, well would be a life of slavery for sweet Camellia. Now, she was glad that Harry would give her to Hermione. They would be perfect for each other, and what to do about Severus? At least his gloominess now made sense. What to do? Well, tomorrow was another day.

"_How does she take things in and out wherever she goes? How can she go through one portrait and leave out the other? Are they connected? So many questions unanswered. Darn, Albus, why had you not told me?_ Minerva was talking to herself as she drifted to sleep. She was sure than Camellia would find a way to see her favorite wizards, she was very resourceful.

* * *

**Next Chapters**

It is getting closer to the war Memorial.. Will Hagrid try to convince Minerva to give Camellia to Maxime? What about Snape? Will he confess that care about the mongrel? What is what Camellia does inside the portraits? Will Camellia go with Hermione? I can tell you this, I love happy endings. And she belongs with her human witch.

Reviews, even if short. I have now created Camelia which was the original intent. So make your interest known. thanks for reading


	6. Harry arrives at Hospital

Tt

Disclaimer; All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other recognizable places and people are the wonderful creations and brain children of a master quill: Ms. J.K.R. The story is mine; respect and don't steal

Note: At the end of Chapter 3, Hermione had a fall after reading the Prophet and reading the Weasley-Potter betrothal announcement. Harry was notified and had asked Kingsley for help.

Harry has already arrived at NYC, and he finds out the American Ministry of Magic, has assigned Aurors to be with him during his entire stay and that Hermione was also under their protection.

More of Camellia in the next chapters. Some days have happened since the Hogwarts scenes.

New York City. At the Hospital.

While Hermione was abroad, Pansy and Fleur kept the office opened three times a week. Her parents had offered to pay her staff while she was away, and she had turned their offer down. After all, she had a sizeable vault on her name. The trip and the education were forced on her, but the other was just excessive. It would be good to be back to work. She loved doing research and being paid a fortune to do what she loved, besides her own parents had worked all their lives, their credo was that everyone should contribute their share.

A lot of her work came from Gringotts, from private companies such as Malfoy Enterprises, and lately from the Ministry. She was good with computers. All new findings were added to her knowledge centre. Her structured, stored data contained everything known on thousands of courses, hexes, potions, poisons, and charms. You never knew when the stored information would become valuable.

Her hospital phone was ringing, "Hello Mione." Pansy greeted. Her voice sounded concerned. "I have been so worried, what happened? Did you get Dray's greetings? I had to tell him, he is a pest." They both talked and laughed for a while.

"Ron came by earlier, he is really worried about you. When he arrived by floo, I was sitting by the fireplace. Earlier, I had changed to the short dark purple silk tunic with the short skirt, and he nearly popped one of his eyes looking at my legs and thelow neckline." They both laughed.

"I asked how he heard about it. It is unfortunate that he wouldn't tell me how he found out. He wants to come. I talked him out of coming today. Too bad, but he said that he would be there if you aren't well in a couple of days. What a git, he cannot say no to the Weasley women. He needs a good scare to stay away from them. He is a prat, but so cute and I LOVE HIM." Pansy said dramatically. " Wait, I forgot, I am going to eat wit George, he is a a nice wizard."

"No worries Darling. I will think of something, he will be yours one day. I do love Ron, but he loses perspective when around those two. I'm not in love with him, and wish I knew what to do about him. I need to go the headache is nasty. Maybe you need to give George a try. Do give my love to Dray, you need to tell him that I know he is gay, and he needs to tell mum and dad, and to quit using me as an excuse."

Draco was neither gay, nor interested in Hermione one bit. He had a very traumatic experience during the war, and he would probably never wish for physical relations with anyone, at least those were his thoughts at the time.

Just a few minutes later the phone rang once again, it was Kingsley, calling from her office phone.

"Hermione, no need to be upset," He had called had earlier to notify the American ministry of Hermione's presence in NYC. The American wizards were aghast after finding out that she had been at their country for so long. The country was under a terrorist alert and they were terribly afraid for her safety. Maybe they were distressed to realize they were not indispensable.

"King, Ron was earlier to see Pansy. He knew of my accident, how could that be? I know that Harry would not have told Ron. By the way why is he coming?"

"Arthur was at the ministry's breakfast earlier, there are loose lips all over this place. Hermione, as your honorary father I must tell you this, please listen to Harry; you two have been through a lot. He deserves a chance and you do too. His sin is of trusting too much, I think he loves you very much, and so does Ron. Either Ron or Harry would have been fine on my eyes, if it were not the fact that you love Harry. I am not blind. Talk to him, do it for the two of you, I must go." He said goodbye and promised to look into the information leak.

Sure enough, it was not long before a tall man, an American Auror, sat just outside of Hermione's hospital door. He was dressed in a dark muggle suit, dark glasses, and they must have known what they were doing, because the Hospital Staff were under the impression that he was a bodyguard with all the right documentation to back him up. He had first come into her room.

"Ms. Granger, I have been sent by the Ministry, I am Henry. My fellow officers and I are here to guard you 24/7; for the remaining the length of your stay in this country. No sense in arguing, I do what I am told. My full name is Henry Mongoose, a pleasure to meet you."

"Please call me Hermione. May I impose on you? Henry, can you please get me my bag, over there, thanks, and can you open the back zipper, yes, that is the case. Thanks, I feel better with my wand by my side." After she had her wand, and the brief introduction, he excused himself and sat right outside of her door.

Hermione was bored, and decided to observe people passing by. She fixed her eyes on the group of strange men gathered just outside of her door. She had caught a glimpse of them, boy they were weird. Most of them had darker complexions, from a light-coffee-with-cream to a darker mocha. They all wore their hair long down to their waists, plaited with feathers, and other items. She was unable to recognize the individual trinkets from the distance.

The clothing was unusual; well hmm perhaps not by New York Standards. She corrected her thinking.

They all wore dark glasses, black trousers and black tunics, mid elbow, and about mid thigh. The fronts of their tunics were decorated with colourful designs and letters. In the back of one, what appeared to be embroidery of a large spider web and some writing? They looked like wizards, but why in a muggle hospital? Were they after her, that is all she needed, one problem after the other?

She called the door guard, "Henry, Henry," wow; he was a very tall Auror.

"Yes, Ms. Granger, what can I do for you?" He stood up at attention.

"I was wondering if you had recognized the group of suspicious men that were here a minute ago."

"Suspicious men, where outside? I did not see any men like that."

She looked at him with distrust, he must be lying. "I know what I saw, there were several men standing for a few minutes, standing next to you, I know I am not suffering from delusions."

"Oh, you are talking about the alternative band; with a top of the charts hit 'Los Hombres Araña'. They are the An-An-Sassi Brothers. Is it possible you never heard of them? They are big in Paris; I heard them everywhere at the Parisian wizarding clubs, around two months ago."

"Sorry, no, I have not heard of them, I still want to know why where they looking into my room?" She looked at him with uncertainty. Her alarm had gone off, something was going on, and she felt it all around her.

"They thought this was their Aunt Nancy's room. She was two rooms down, it was a mistake."

He appeared to be spinning a yarn as he talked to her.

She narrowed her eyes, and looked straight at him. He squirmed a bit.

"Ah, is that so? They told you that much, I did not think you had talked to them."

"I did, my back was to the door. Now, if it makes you more comfortable, I will make sure I close the door next time they go by. You don't need any discomfort."

Hermione dismissed him, but something he had said, was niggling brain cells. What had he said? If her head was not hurting, so much she could figure it out.

He left and sat by the door, and did not close the door but left it ajar.

**Harry arrives at the Hospital.**

Hermione had dozed by what for maybe ten minutes. She looked at her watch, right on the table by the bed. She had slept for over an hour. She felt disconnected; her head was still aching.

Next, she heard a voice at the door. That voice, she would recognize anywhere. Her heart was beating fast, her stomach did a summersault, and she felt elated and sick at the same time. She did not want to see him mostly because she was angry with him.

Harry how could you have done that to us? I thought we were going to be ok. What were you thinking? Why tell me you love me, just to shag Ginny and make her pregnant? I know she is beautiful, and you are wizard. Please don't come and break my heart, is that why you came? To tell me you love her now? Hermione had tears in her eyes as these thoughts ran thru her mind.I

Never in her life had she felt more betrayed; her heart was raw, and she felt so insignificant. She was angry and wanted vindication. While Harry was talking outside, her rage bloomed. It was as if she had turned into Voldemort's second coming, and she wanted to hex and inflict some serious damage to three of the Weasley whom she used to hold in her affection. Well maybe four; during the trip to the White House, Ron had behaved pretty horrible.

Stop it, Hermione, don't go there. She had been so embarrassed; the thought of the two days at DC still had the power to make her blush in a palette of all possible reds.

She was pulled out of her out of control thinking when she heard Harry's voice coming near. She kept her eyes averted looking away from the door.

"Is she awake?"

A flirty female voice answered, "She was awake earlier and by the way you have such a wonderful accent."

Hermione rolled her eyes back; yuck, she was going to gag.

His deep chuckle, and just the sound of his voice shot a electrical discharge of lust that travelled down her spine, clenched her stomach in a tight knot, gave her a low ache, and made her wet with lust, all at once. Traitorous body of mine listen to me, this is no time for desire. Hermione be angry, you hate him, and be still traitorous heart. Fat chance, thought Hermione, he had not been that near since DC. Damn, she loved him and wanted him with all she had and hated herself for it.

Her hands were sweaty; her throat was dry; she wanted to see him and hold him into her arms. At the speed of light her mind went back to the night they had almost shagged. I wish so fervently that I had never, ever, drunk so much. If we had been together, maybe we would be married today, resting in bed, eating breakfast on bed after morning shag, and I might even be the pregnant. Or if I had swallowed my stupid pride and stayed home, it wasn't his fault. I don't remember telling the Weasley to leave… She admonished herself.

"Mimi, my love, are you awake?"He gently tapped her left shoulder. She faced the window to her right. "I brought some flowers, but I see that this looks like a flower shop. Later,nI will show you a present waiting for you back at home, " his voice was low and breaking up.

The area he had touched was on fire; she was getting more and more aroused. Her breasts felt tight and hungry for his touch.

When his hand hesitated, she turned around. Never before he had looked that handsome - his eyes were greener than ever, they had a soft glow that melted her inside; he wasn't as pale as usual and a rosy color graced his cheeks. Otherwise, he was probably as anxious as she was.

His hand dropped to his side, both hands pressed in a fist making the knuckles white.

He looked at her and neither could find what to say. Suddenly all at once, they both smiled and in a low voice at the same moment, "Hi."

Harry, as in a cue, moved forward and before she could say anything, dropped on her bed and sat next to her. Gingerly , he lifted all the cables connecting her to bottles of fluids or to machines reading who knew what.

She had some kind of tube connected to her head, by which small drips of blood were being extracted. Following his eyes, "A blood drain, I had a big bump. I haven't not looked in the mirror, I must be a fright."

While her eyes never strayed away from him, her body trembled. With the cables out of the way, he hugged her tight, and she let herself mould to his body. Her hands rested on the bed, carefully keeping all the tubes away, while his hands touched her hair, her back, her face, everywhere he could.

Their hearts were loud and both were sure the other could hear the beats. Harry's eyes were closed enjoying this moment; one he thought was forever forbidden to him. He didn't want to say anything afraid that she would ask him to let her go.

For once in her life, her brain was not thinking outside of this moment. Her whole universe was very small, it was made out of a hospital bed, a witch and a wizard.

The Aurors were looking at the encounter; Jamal smiled and gave them a somehow wicked glance. He would wait to have a chance with Ms. Granger, no need to worry, she was going nowhere right now. He closed the door softly, so he wouldn't disturb them.

Harry moved his head, held her chin, and lowered his head so his lips could reach her face. He kissed the tears wetting her eyes and felt his eyes were also wet. He kissed one eyelid and then the other, and Hermione's closed eyes fluttered.

His kisses gained impetus and turned feverish. She returned his kisses with equal fervor wanting to learn his face with her lips. But both stayed away from their mouths as if this was a step they weren't sure to take. Although, he tried to keep his eyes open the lids, they shut , heavy with lust.

Hermione almost chided herself for feeling like this. However, all at once decided if this was her only chance with him, she wasgoing to take it. Ginny had taken him from her, why should she be Hermione all the time?

They pulled away for a moment. He put his forehead next to hers and wanted to know if this was real or not. He also wanted to figure out how to make love to her, here, right now. He could not even stop his hips that pushed forward on their own. She was injured and in bad shape, what was he doing? It must be the fear of loosing her, he just didn't know.

"Harry, outside, Aurors," she croaked in a very small voice, as she kissed his face still staying away from his mouth.

"Shshsh, don't mind them, just us," and finally his lips closed on hers.

Their lips were both very dry; first the kiss was chaste, just lips touching together. Harry's hands gently caressed her neck. He had remembered her head just by looking at the bandages all around it. Her hair, had they shaved it? He had not asked, later.

Gods, he wanted her badly; whereas his entire body was reminding him of his need - his need to be a part of her, to be inside her, to have her wet, tight walls around his cock, his rational mind was telling him not here, not at the hospital; yes, he was having a difficult time thinking.

He waved his hand, casted a Muffilato and finally warded the door right before his brain begin shutting down. He had used wandless magic, a gift for coming back from the dead.

Hus tongue licked her lips, asking for entrance, as their tongues touched she moaned, or was it him? Her arms all full of needles and cables, gingerly went up to his side and dug with her nails. She just wanted to feel him, to hold on to him.

With one hand he pulled out the shirt out of his trousers, and unbuttoned the top button to give her access. She took it and slid the hands under, just enough to touch his bare skin, at the mere contact, she let out a loud moan. Her hips arched up from the bed as their lips touched, caressed and the tongues played and touched.

Those were the kisses from less than one year ago, desperate and needy, hungry and wild. Their breathing was loud and ragged. His hand went under the blanket, hers went lower and were above his pulsing arousal.

Gods, she only had a paper-thin gown, his hand went to her thigh and laid flat right below the edge. She slid to the right to make room for him; the bed was narrow but wide enough for both. He kicked his shoes off and pulled his belt off , lay on his right side stretching next to her. He kept his mouth attached to hers, and draped his left leg over hers in such manner to allow their bodies closer. The moment he pressed his erection against her, they both moaned quite loud.

"Love, may I touch you, there?" his voice was hoarse, foreign, he looked at her for a minute, her body was turned towards him as much as she could, it was hard to think, her head was hurting a bit.

"I want to feel you inside, just once, please," he would beg if he needed to.

Her eyes opened, she didn't want to see, just to feel. She saw him in haze, "Hmm, hmm," she affirmed, and then she bit her bottom lip. His body clenched at the sight, she looked like a love goddess, like sex itself, and he no longer could see the bandages around her head.

"Your leg, please move," Hermione was squirming trying to pull her legs from under his. He understood and after rearranging their legs, she was able to give him better access. "Covers off, please," she asked again.

Harry, kept his eyes on her. While he felt lust overtaking him, he moved the hand from her thigh. Her hands were now in an awkward position, and she could hardly touch her.

This isn't going to be easy. Maybe, I should wait till she is better; she is so injured; thought Harry, just for a fleeting moment.

He moved the blanket but only to the side. Oh how he wished to be inside of her, he was losing his mind.

As if she could read him mind, her lower body tried to find a position to be closer, she was dimly aware that she was connected to electrodes, liquids, and whatever else they were doing to her.

Good thing that their magic had scrambled the machines a bit and the nursing station was too busy to notice the erratic heartbeats, and the strange readings being recorded.

Harry's lips closed over hers - thirsty for her. They licked and they bit. Their mouths couldn't close enough. His hand was now outside of her nether lips. She was so wet. Oh, he wished her hands were on him.

He pressed his hardness harder on the side of her hip. "Harry, touch me." She whispered.

"Oh, yes," his husky whisper sounded something like that. First, his finger touched her hard nub; his breathing was very ragged. Her legs were shaking, his too. "Can you maybe try to touch me?" He asked hopeful, but it did not seem possible right now. Her hand couldn't reac him, and could only touch the wet head, he cried feeling her fingers on him.

"I want to be inside of you," his voice rough, pleading.

"Yes, oh yes, touch me, put your fingers inside."

"No, no like that, I want inside, please," he begged as his fingers were already opening her. She was very small, very tight. He knew he wasn't her first, he knew of Ron and Viktor after the war. But he knew it had only been maybe a couple of times."

His fingers were moving in an out, while his thumb kept rubbing her clit. She was clenching his fingers with small spasms. "Yes, love, come, but let me in please."

He wanted inside; hell with the hospital, what if this was his only time. He moved the lips out her mouth, and she said, "Don't stop kissing me, don't stop, please." Hard spasms were crushing his fingers and her hips were lifting from the bed.

"Yes, Love just like this." She had a small orgasm, and they had just started, oh gods.

He bit her neck wanting to consume her entire body. He wanted to go down on her, and his fingers kept moving, giving her pleasure, his hips pressed and moved against her.

_Take her; nobody will come, feel her inside, it might be your only chanc_e. His mind screamed.

Harry stood up for a spell; he wanted to get rid of his trousers. He was thinking on how to do this. At this point, he didn't care about any consequences. He desperately loved Hermione, and this was a gift from the gods.

"Harry, this is a bad idea. The Aurors are right outside of the door, and the doctors might be here at any time. " She pleaded with him.

He bent to cover her mouth with his, as he tried to lower the trousers' zip.

"Harry," she pushed him the best she could with the catheters, the electrodes, the cables, attached to her arms, her chest, probably her head.

She wanted to stop him with the last shred of sanity, too bad that her mind was consumed with desire, and she ached from wanting him. She could already feel his hardness, inside of her.

She had never seen him naked, not even those years they had roomed or at the tent. The hating Hermione was gone, who knew where she had gone, and good riddance one could hope; so she waited for what was to come.

He had managed to lower his trousers past his hips along with his underpants. It was the first time Hermione had seen him naked at least from his waist down. He was hard and frankly thicker than Ron, maybe longer, she had no way to compare them, and in any case she saw him moist with the same need that burned through her. Darn, even his prick was beautiful what a sight.

She could see it throbbing and twitching, just like she was. She stretched her arm , and he understood, she touched him, and he cried in passion. However, she had too many things attached to her, and it did not seem very smart. "Yes Harry, I want you," she said biting her lips.

"Just for a second, let me feel you, inside." He was finally pulling his trousers all the way down, pulling out a leg then the other. Then balanced in one foot, and then the other to take off his socks, then the other one, all while he kissed her again andagain. He was glad of his years on a broom, and all his agility, all working for him at the best of times.

With one of his hands, he rolled up her gown. It was only tied at the back, so he uncovered her up to her chest. And she was right in front of him, for the first time. He admired her breasts, a couple of small electrodes connected to her chest, her waxedbody, all over hairless, making his hardness even more rigid.

"You are beautiful, all over, naughty witch you waxed you hair off, for whom? Never mind," Harry stopped himself from ruining the moment; jealousy had reared its ugly head. As if he deserved her loyalty... hardly.

"Let me taste you, I want to kiss you everywhere" He bent down, kissed his way down; and he stayed away from her breasts afraid to 'unplug her'.

His lips reached her nether lips, he separated them with his fingers, "Oh, you are so wet, you are so beautiful," his tongue flickered across her nub; he had just tasted her, her scent, her flavor driving him crazy. The minx she had sprayed something that tasted of strawberries. Pulling his mouth for a second "strawberries and cream, oh Hermione."

"Yeah, for you my love, oh yes."

A sound, insisting coming from outside, someone was knocking at the door. "Ms. Granger, hello, you have a visitor, may we open the door."

"If you are resting, say so, we will send the visitors away." Henry's voice was questioning, he would do what they told him. He knew about love.

"Oh, my god," Hermione grimaced. "Please Harry get dressed and help me, quick.

"Fuck, idiots, go away whoever is out there," Harry grumbled, looked truly upset. His erection quickly deflating, "fuck this isnot fair, no, it isn't."

He was trying to do everything at once, cover her up, pull his pants up, it was hilarious. They became aware if how silly it wasaround the same moment, and their frustration turned into hysterical laughter. They couldn't look at each other without a loud guffaw.

He released the Mufilato, and at least whoever was out there would hear laughter. In a bit, he would lower the wards down.

"One second, I was at the loo, and Mr. Potter was waiting for me out the door," he rolled the eyes to her, "way too much information."

At that, they both continued to laugh non-stop. He had his shoes on, the socks under the bed. As he was moving towards the door, she noticed his lips glistening with her moisture. She pointed out at his lip.

"Clean up your lips, you have...me...there." She kept pointing, too embarrassed to say what he needed to do. He was walking towards the door, asking her with his hands - what?

When it suddenly downed on him, and while staring at her with a loving smirk, he wiped his lips with the bottom of his jumper but not before licking his lips with great relish. She blushed, he smiled, and a sight of relief escaped her lips.

Too bad his erection was all but gone with the scare of the knock - the taste was delicious in his lips was delicious, too bad;after a deep sigh, he went to open the door.

Xxxxxx

Next chapters: Who is at the door? Who are the strange men at the door? Will Harry and Hermione ever have the chance to have more than just hot promising sessions? My muse did not see fit any more action than the one written. Not sure about her reluctance on this pair.

What is up with Ginny, is she pregnant and if so by whom? Will Pansy get her dream ginger hair Ron, or a ginger hair whose name isn't Ron ? Who will get comeuppances? Any recommendations of who should?

Readers: If you are reading and enjoying it, please review. And if you have any suggestions the same. If you like this story let me know what you like and what you would like to read about .


	7. Harry and HG fate try and fail again

Disclaimer. JKR owns the entire HP world. Camellia is mine

Thanks for all the reviews. Lovely, I was not going to update, but Camellia said she would bite if I did not keep writing it. So here we go.

In the last chapter we left Harry and Hermione re-acquainting each other, in the friendliest of ways. Touchier subjects such as Ginny have not yet come to the surface. Their heavy snogging session was rudely interrupted by a knock at the door. But, before that Harry opens the door, let's check into the doings of the Auror who brought Harry to the Hospital and who seems to have great interests in meeting Hermion**

* * *

**

Interlude, others have plans for Hermione, and Harry.  
Jamal L'Clef

While Harry and Hermione had their, ehm, greetings, Auror Jamal L'Clef, "Henri, I need to go and call Aunt Nancy's, "and winking a "you know what I am talking about" type of wink, left to make a phone call.

He stood up inside, just at the entrance of the Hospital, and he pulled out his cell, moving away from the entrance path, sped-dialed his cellular. "Hi bro, yeah Jal, I was right Hermione Granger is here. Aha, I am right outside the Hospital. Hmm, I brought Harry Potter to see her".

He listened and answered, and this went on for a bit, "hmm, I will check maybe the lab still has an untested sample. Sure I see, aha. Yes, we need at least 1 liter twice if she can. Hmm, the collection, the ritual, aha..You are right again, will be a tough sale, especially if we are responsible for all the delays..True it was for a good cause. Yes, I know, I will ask her, but Potter will be a problem he will not let anyone get close to her." The tall Auror appeared concerned, his face showed it.

"Yup, too bad we did not know, at least Henri was almost sure and he made sure nothing would happen before we verified it… Yes, none of us can go across, but the brothers at London have helped. True, we could just ask. If not, we will do what it takes. It is for all of us. Too many need this." Jamal hanged up; they were all concerned, especially because it would not work without the two Brits' consent. It would be a tough sale, let's hope their plan had worked. One would think they would have been a little suspicious with some many close-to-having-sex-calls.

The Auror covered his eyes with extra dark glasses and put on a hat, he wore gloves even though it was not cold, and buttoned up the long trench coat. He could hope for all of them. She was the most powerful witch ever, and the seer's prophecies were never wrong. Besides, they had already tried a drop at the dinner and it confirmed their assumptions. It was what they needed just one CC to verify them, and one or two litters for the incantation.

Too bad that Jamal, did not see the reporter that had been following them; he had been after them since he spotted Harry leaving the Ministry Headquarters at NYC. It paid to hang around the Ministry's HQs the blond reporter thought. His auntie Ritta would be proud of him. Skitter took his cell out and made some calls, one displayed England's country code.

He called his newspaper, and not knowing his cell phone was tapped he alerted a couple of competitors, the ones with access to the tap called their papers. So, before you knew it, at least one hundred American and International, wizarding reporters were making their way through space, and right through the hospital.

They came via apparate, using Manhattan designated points, and others were using portkey. The engaged Harry Potter, and imagine, Hermione Granger, who had dropped out the face of the media, right here in NYC. Ritta hugged her nephew, she was wearing glamour, and they were in for the long run, not just for the hospital.

End of interlude.

Back at the hospital room, Harry had come to the door, opened and there stood a shorter man who appeared distressed.

"I am Michel Miller, Josh's partner. Here, please put this in water," and handled a bouquet of flowers, and a vase to Harry.

"Mike please, come in," Called Hermione.

The hurried looking man came in.

He greeted her, and Harry was introduced to him as "_my good friend"_. "Excuse me if I don't shake your hands, I have not had a chance to wash them since I arrived and they are a bit dirty." Hermione had to hold her lips tight not to laugh, Harry the liar, too perfect. They exchanged conspiratorial glances.

Harry was a bit disappointed. Calling him friend when his fingers still smelt of her, ok, if that is what she wants, then he would take whatever she sent on his way.

"Oh, the poor, poor dear, look at you, and I have to be the bearer of more bad news." He said rubbing his hands anxiously.

"Where is Uncle Josh?"

"Don't be alarmed, he will not be coming, he had a small perchance at Montreal's international."

Hermione paled at that, and Harry, ran to sit by her side, holding her hand in commiseration. Damn if just touching her hand was not making his breeches too tight. He hoped Michel would not notice. So he pulled out his jumper, and slyly placed it over his lap, and then rested her hand on top of it. That was better.

Michel was deeply upset, words would not come out, and he was trying to gather himself. "Don't worry about Josh, poor dear, he is sharing a bit of your misfortune, he fell down at the terminal. He claimed he saw a large hairy spider climbing the leg of his pants. He attempted to get it off with a magazine he had, from the surprised he had jumped backwards, stepping in a slippery mess, a passenger must had dropped some oily lotion. He fell, and hit his head on the edge of a table, and now he is at the hospital. The airport management paid for my trip here, and are taking care of all the expenses, they are acting nice."

"Why did you not go, and stay with him?" Asked Hermione all concerned, his mother must be hysterical, she prayed they were not in their way here, not with Harry and her, you know. She could picture it, mum, dad, the Weasleys, the Malfoys..Why not? Bring them all, plenty of room at inn. She was never to have a real shag wit Harry.

"Because he insisted you needed me more, but I know how afraid he is of hospitals, you know about his mother, and how they gave her the wrong medication." Now both Michel and Hermione looked worried.

Harry smarter than the average wizard saw his chance, "Michel, I am here, I will be staying with her, I will take care of Hermione. You go home immediately, thanks for coming, let me get you a cab."

"Whoa, stop there Harry, not so fast there. Of course, Michel you can go home and be with my uncle, I am fine. As for you Harry, first, we need to talk." Her mind was a little clearer, and she was remembering about the Ginny fiasco. If only Harry would stop tracing little things on her hands, she could make a rational decision.

They called to the Airport, finding out there were seats in a plane that would leave in three hours, just enough time for Michel to get there even if he left in an hour. Kissing Hermione, and leaving her a little gift they had bought for her, he left.

No sooner, he was leaving that the resident Doctor came in to check on her. The drainage could be removed, and he told her she could check out tomorrow.

"I want to go back home, to my flat, tonight, if it is all ok."

"I would prefer if you spend the night over, not a good idea to be home alone, you incurred a hard fall, and although there is no apparent damage, a few more hours here would not hurt. I have a note from the business office, and a note from the Homeland security and the White House. Ms. Granger I did not know you were a celebrity."

"Not really, not a great deal, I just did something deemed heroic back in the United Kingdom., nothing special; it was not even in the news." It was a response they had used during the unfortunate trip a year ago.

"Ah, I was also asked to tell you that all your expenses have been already paid, by a MoM, your mother? "

Harry and the witch laughed together, "no, it is the company I used to work for. It was their office here in USA." She embellished the truth. The doctor reluctantly, finally accepted to let her go after Harry portrayed himself as her family, almost her fiancée

So Michel spent another half an hour and Henri went with him to get him a taxi. At the door Harry was met by a crowd, to the muggles it seemed as if one of the Hollywood producers, who often film in Manhattan, had decided to film some alternative movie right at the hallway. The appearance of the oddly dressed crowd was strange even for NYC.

"Lord Potter, so you really are here," and all at once, flash lights, photos, etc were being taken. Hospital security had been alerted, and nobody could figure out how they had entered the hospital. Henri took over the situation, first he locked Ms. Granger's door, sticking a special locking charm, concealed to everyone, then escorted Harry and Michel to the elevator.

The situation was worse at the entrance, Harry said goodbye at the door, and came back in, but not before all kind of photos have been taken. Everyone else at the Lobby, was looking at Harry trying to figure out who was he; they did not recognize him. That was one strange crew outside, people were saying. Finally, Harry saw men looking like Jamal, and assumed they were aurors sent to control this situation.

"Mione, it is a zoo out there, we are going to need to take you somewhere else." Harry told Hermione upon returning to the room. Cannot go back to your flat, I am sure that by now, those reporters have your address.

"Harry, look around" and she made a bug symbol, fingers crawling along the bed cover. Harry caught it right away, and looked all around; however, he did not find a beetle, at least not one that he saw. He shook his head in negation.

He sat by the bed, and kissed before she could say anything. He wanted her, injured or not. He wanted to take her out of here. Last year they had so little, barely a drop to quench their thirst. He could not even call it a proper shagging, it had not been but a drop for a wizard this thirsty, and since that time, he had been wanting for more.

When she tried to speak, he closed his mouth upon her, and in seconds, they were they had left off. Harry once again trying to figure out how they could do this, "Mione, may I please lock the door?" His eyes were pleading, and she did not know what to say. Why did he have to ask and make her think, why not just do it, that way it would not be her giving in? She thought unreasonably.

Something was not working for them, not in the getting together love department, it was just against all possibilities, like someone, or something was messing with them. The confirmation to her fears came in the next moment:

"Ms. Granger, may I come in, I am Jamal L'clef. We met last year, I am the Auror with Lord Potter." A hard knocking at the door, why not?

Harry and Hermione, looked at each other with a disappointed smirk, and shook their heads in frustration. They were going to finish, to come in one second, when they finally were able to be together, if that was, or the frustration from the one time.

"Sure, please come in." was her response.

Jamal came with a radiant smile, appearing extremely handsome; however, Hermione sensed a strange intention coming from him. There was a something about him, she could not pinpoint. She found him disquieting, disgusting was more like it. Harry was starting at her facial reactions a bit puzzled.

"Ms. Granger such a pleasure to meet you, I certain you don't remember me from last year? I was there at the hotel, with your friends' family?" The smart arse Auror stared at her with a knowing look in his eyes.

"Rather annoying and inopportune, I must say you two are better wizards that I am. To intrude in your private time, how did they dare, old flames, ah?" Jamal then looked at Harry and then to Hermione. No, he was not waiting for confirmation, and he was telling them that he knew. Harry was still sitting by Hermione between her and the door, he suddenly felt very protective, what was going on here?

"I am not quite sure what are you referring to," Hermione challenged him to either be quiet or said what was in his mind.

"Ms. Granger, sorry if I offended you, I will come out and say it, because I hear the hospital's representative coming to check you out." How did he know or hear? Neither one of them could hear anything was this guy lying, and to what purpose?

"We, as in a group because I represent a private association of wizards, have a proposition for you. We are also aware of the, err," Jamal cleared his throat assessing Miss Granger, he had heard about her temper, and could already see sparkles of angry magic popping around her.

"Aware of what?" both Harry and Hermione asked at once.

"Of Lord Potter's engagement, of how he is being tricked into believing that the baby is his; which is all together unlikely, if one is to account for her current state of AFFAIRS." He made a remark on affairs. Now he had their attention.

"And how do you know?" Asked Harry, "and why do you think we are questioning the paternity?" asked Hermione.

"The how and they why are not important, I know you two love each other, and those red haired Weasleys have nefarious intents upon the two of you." He paused to look at their reactions.

"If you are interested in our proposition, my business partner and I will drop over to talk to you later this evening."

"Harry, I would like to talk, how about you?"

Harry was happy, maybe there was a way out, Jamal did not seem bad, just different even a little scary.

"Yes sure."

The hospital assistants came in to unplug Hermione, gave her pills etc, and a prescription, at once she was well. Then Harry helped her to get ready, and Jamal took them to a very elegant wizarding Hotel, where a suite with two rooms was waiting for them. He left two Aurors posted at their door.

**At the hotel.**

After he helped Hermione into bed, she excused herself wanting to take a short nap. Harry hoped this time they could make something out of it. He was committed to find a way out of the Ginny's mess. Or better, he had hoped that weird Jamal came up with a good proposal. Even Pansy had told him, just sue her for Custody. That is exactly what he would do. Could Hermione ever forgive him for being such a wimp? How different he felt this year, last year first hopeful, then a feeling of doom. He stood up at the window of their penthouse suite, to enjoy the Manhattan skyline view, while he thought about the stay one year ago, after the Weasleys had crashed on their trip, and he did not have the guts to tell them to leave.

_**F**__**lashback**__**.**_

_Last year. Ironically last year they had stay in the same hotel two suites down._

_He could not believe that instead of being in bed with Hermione, he was sharing a room with Ron. This was ridiculous. He hoped this was not an indication of the days to come. He was wrong._

_This was the first day when their dream vacation turned into a dreaded vacation. Of course, they had to cancel the "change in plans". The honeymoon hotel, the hiking adventure, they could not very well explained it to everyone's satisfaction. Harry was concerned of telling them about the romantic secluded resort in upstate New York for the reminder of the 4 days before the award. Hermione kept looking at Harry hoping he would speak up, and tell them this trip was for the two of them. That he would tell Ron to leave, he knew Hermione would jump in. And she was also aware about his soft spot for Molly, and it was killing her._

_Instead of stating the obvious, He could have just offered them room and board, and left them to their own devices, he hat let the Weasleys flatten their love and their hopes as a pancake. In a matter of minutes they," Ginny, Molly, Ron and Arthur" had their own ideas and were running the show. Ginny had heard that shopping was good, the money here was very cheap for them. And that reminded Harry, their shopping, the statue of liberty, and shopping at each hardware store they found. They visited the Empire state building, and then more shopping the mega big electronics outlet, some walking, and shopping for Ginny's clothes, and ashopping for Molly who was behaving like a scary cat._

_Molly had heard somewhere about two Shakespeare plays, hence she became enthralled w/ Broadway and shopping. Soon, Ron started behaving like an __arse__, always grabbing Hermione, tugging, touching, and flirting with all the women while they walked. However, after a day, he kept looking women to the minimum, and mostly tried to get in Mione's knickers, which made Harry nuts._

_Harry in turn, tried to get her alone, even at the loo, he has become a mad man, he was in pain, actual pain from wanting her so much. Things could not be worse, Ginny who liked to cup a feel, in hopes to trigger his lust __for__ her, thought she was the one making feel this way. So now, she was after him big time. The jealousy and desire made him feel unstable, and he disliked himself for allowing this to happen._

_Since Ron was not scoring with Mione, he decided that he loved the flirty American girls. He had been in America a few times before, and now dressed by Pansy he was not hard on the eye. But after two days, he finally left to later meet them at DC. It should have been good, wrong, now he had 3 Weasleys, and one angry witch to deal with._

_Arthur had never seen so many women showing so much flesh. "The muggle women dress rather free." _

_ Molly had already decided her views on the matter, and had the gall to say, "No wonder you like them, muggle women are pure rubbish, they dress in sleeping clothes, except that mine are not half as revealing. Now I understand what Ginny was telling me about the muggle girls at Hogwarts, and their loose ways."_

Harry felt tempted to hit her after observing Hermione's wounded look. He who allegedly never wanted to hit a witch, except Bellatrix, and Dolores, and Ritta; ok, he had wanted to hit a few of them. So, to keep the record straight, go ahead and add Molly and Ginny and for now the count was five. He was now sure there were some more to add to the five witches list, and also some muggles as in Aunt Petunia.

"_Ginny is one to be talking," Hermione had answered, and they had the worse argument of the entire trip. That same day they suppose to move out to the Hotel paid by the Ministry, which turned out to be the same. Cheaper rooms at a lower floor, but still very nice. They had moved to a suite with two rooms, and a connected single room. Ginny refused to sleep with her, and Mione had been send to the couch. Hermione who was footing almost the entire tab wanted to hex the family back to the UK._

_Harry was anxiously waiting for everyone to go to sleep. He kept talking to Mione sitting on the bed the night service had fixed for her in the sitting room. Ginny kept coming out to get something, what nobody knew. He went into his room by the connecting door, and Ginny went and locked it. "Leave it opened," Hermione told her, "who told you to do that?"_

"_I don't need to answer to you, and who is the slag now. Trying to steal my boyfriend-"_

"_He is not yours, I will open the door and ask him," Ginny stood by the door defiant. Hermione in a rare display of fighting for what it was hers._

_With a wave of her hand, she threw Ginny flat on her bum, and then with another wave she levitated her back to the room, and with a last locked in her room. Then went by Ginny's room and said it loud enough for all to hear._

"_I __am not a child, and will not be treated as one. I don't need a wand to take her of myself. And please stay out of my personal life."_

_With that, she went to the door separating the rooms, and opened it again. At that moment of his memories he was smiling. He remembered that night, he was seeding in anger, and could hear the argument, he had pulled his wand, they were able to do minimal magic, and was getting ready to do so, when-_

_**End of flashback**_

Hermione was calling him.

"Harry please come, I need you. Come fast."

Hermione's call brought him back from his daydreaming. It would seem all his body must have heard the "I need you," and stood up in attention. He was hard just thinking that she was calling him to continue unfinished business. Perhaps, he should wait, after all he still needed to go by her apartment to pick up some clothes for her.

Wait, she sounded upset, his Auror training make him go alert mode, he pulled out his want and proceeded to her room.

"I will be there in a second. Love, do you need a drink, ?"

He pushed the door easily, ready to strike. What he saw inside made his blood run cold.

Mione was lying in her bed, and there were two spiders of the size of a large dog, circling her bed.

Mione was not afraid, she was terrified; you did not have to be Ron to be afraid of spiders this size. Harry was looking at the creatures, trying to decide how to bring them both down at the same time, and that is when he noticed - one of the spiders had dark glasses, and had the smile of man. He recognized the smile and the glasses.

* * *

Next time: Spider men? What do they want?

Harry and Hermione recall hightlights of the trip to pick up the award a year before. I am writting a short fiction abuot the trip to NYC and to DC later. It is not a pretty recollection. Embarrassing is better word for it.

The story called me and I could not wait.


	8. Harry scores big, spiders crawling

Disclaimer. JKR y punto. Nada es mio. Nicht, nothing.

Savva, thanks for all. For your support and words of encouragement and for falling in love with all the wizards in the stories, if I ever find one like I describe them, you will be the first to know. I think they only live in my head crammed with too much useless information.

I was too ambitious, and picked up several plot bunnies all at once. Now I am having to nurture all of them, and time is at a premium.

The characters described here, at least three of them are part of the African, Jamaican, and the Caribean Folklore.

Warning: This chapter contains graphic Lemons. I mean kind of sour. If you skip down to the middle of the page, You will be ok if such graphic encounters are not your thing.

Last time, it seems months ago. Ooops sorry.

Hermione was calling him.

"Harry please come, I need you. Come fast."

Hermione's call brought him back from his daydreaming. It would seem all his body must have heard the "I need you," and stood up in attention. He was hard just thinking that she was calling him to continue unfinished business. Perhaps, he should wait; after all, he still needed to go by her apartment to pick up some clothes for her.

Wait, she sounded upset, his Auror training makes him go alert mode, he pulled out his want and proceeded to her room.

"I will be there in a second. Love, do you need a drink?"

He pushed the door easily, ready to strike. What he saw inside made his blood run cold.

Hermione was lying in her bed, and there were two spiders of the size of a large dog circling around it.

She wasn't afraid, she was terrified; you did not have to be Ron to be afraid of spiders this size. Harry was looking at the creatures, trying to decide how to bring them both down at the same time, and that is when he noticed - one of the spiders had dark glasses, and had the smile of man. He recognized the smile and the glasses.

Now

"Jamal, is that you? Cut out the Animagi routine and in the blink of an eye, Jamal and a dark handsome man sat by the side of the bed.

"Out, everyone out, I need to dress." Hermione said in a shaky voice.

Harry looked at her for the first time since he came in the room, his cock hardened up and his mouth went dry. "You two out, I need to talk to her." His voice was strangled. She was beautiful, and he just wanted to put his lips on her bare skin.

"We will be down in the lobby in 20 minutes, I need to pick up the car." Jamal said.

As soon as the two were gone, Hermione jumped out the bed and held on to him. She was trembling, and her heart was agitated. The headache was coming back but it was better now with Harry holding her tight.

"Who are them, what are they?" Her voice was shaking.

Harry could only hear the sound of his blood pumping, and the feel her soft body in his arms. She wore a short, charmeuse silk chemise to just below her waist and a pair of very low cut, matching boy shorts. His hands went up and down her back and lifted the short chemise, wanting to feel her bare skin, and let out a groan, he then moved to the graceful curve of her neck. He marveled at her toned shoulders and arms and explored the softness of her back.

He was learning by touch what he had seen many times or might have felt through layers of clothing and could have only imagined the actual sensations. Everything was a discovery, to him she was perfect, moving from the dip of her waist he trembled when his hand reached the marvel of her bum.

He was on fire, his hips moving to increase the friction and pressure and his mouth fixed on hers, replicating with his tongue what he wanted to do with her with his prick. He loved her bum and had seen it once when she was showering in the impromptu shower when they were in the Forest of Dean. He pulled out the memory in a Pensive and even while he was dating Ginny, it was a favorite "playing" memory when used in conjunction with the pensive projector, a blockbuster by Seamus.

Her bum always made him think of two halves of a peach. He squeezed and moaned as he touched her, their lips never separated, her hands were running through his hair, exploring his back, going down and squeezing his bum. She wanted him now and was letting him know by pushing his hips forwards with her hands.

Her body was fluid and perfect, a combination of curves and planes, hard and soft and so warm. He wanted to learn her and this could be the only time, so his hands roamed up and down her sides, briefly touching her nipples in their trajectory, and that is when he became undone; the calm of his approach had turned into rolling waves of lust and desire; and he was shaking and wanted to consume her on the spot.

He bent down, and kissed each nipple over the silk chemise, all the while moaning and saying, "My love, I love you, I love you." And she repeated the same.

Nothing else existed but her. And she had already forgotten the men, the spiders, and the time that had gone by, when they apart from each other. There were no Weasleys, or wars, or despair only Harry and Hermione.

Her body pressed to his. "Harry, no time." His mouth came upon hers, and cut her concerns with lips and tongue.

He pressed his hips as close as he could. His hand went inside the waistband and touched her bare bum, and a strangled cry escaped her lips. As his fingers lowered down to his indented target, he felt the place where they had touched not long ago. His lips upon each other but not kissing, just panting into each other, expectant for what came next. His leg separated her legs, and he hunkered over, how his fingers upon her clit, he squated in an impossible to sustain position.

"Hermione, so wet, please, cannot wait." He was sobbing, nearly crying, the wait had been too long. He knew it wasn't right, there wasn't enough time, but what if they died today. At least once, he wanted to be where he belonged.

While one hand pulled down her knickers, the other rubbed her clit, and the fingers wandered mimicking things to come, in and out. With a near whisper he said,"Wet, so wet, I love you, say yes."

She didn't answer, yet pressed closer, and he felt her hands on his trousers, her fingers tumbled to get them open, so with one hand made a flourish and casted "Divesteri,"(undress) and both were naked.

He pulled away from her; he no longer wore glasses and could see her very well. And to him, she was perfection, her breasts a full b-cup, narrow waist and torso; then he moved her sideways and nearly came at her peach shaped bum right in front of his eyes, which moved to the v formed by her thighs, and he only saw a small patch of her trimmed brown curls beckoning him.

Without planning, the hardened head, wet with seminal fluid, was at the very entrance where he had longed to be. He pulled away from her just a little, he wanted to see her eyes and found they were closed and her skin was flushed. Her lips weren't quite closed, her breathing was labored and little sounds escaped her lips.

Hermione lifted her leg for more contact. Ginny's name was at the back of her mind, "But—yes ,yes, yes, " Did Harry hear her saying yes and what was the but for? Best not to ask, he didn't want to hear another no.

He held her leg up and in one swift thrust he was in, bringing a loud moan from both of them, "Hermione, my love, baby, oh love. Do you want this? Tell me how it feels, so tight, my love."

He was touching her lips, caressing them with his free hand, his breath coming out in small gasps, his entire body shudering with the sensation. He bit her neck to stop a roaring scream as his body arched at the pleasure experienced.

And she caught one finger with her lips and bit it gently," I do, you feel so good, hard, gods, please, more," her voice was low and husky barely registering. Her hips moved with his, she wanted wanted to feel him to the maximum possible, the wait had been too long. She felt an orgasm coming, the spasms held him so tight, pain shot up his cock, but soon turned into intense pleasure, he saw her face and nearly came then.

'Bed, to the bed," he put his hand down her bum, and picked her up. Still connected, he moved them to bed. They never stopped kissing as if they thirsted for each other.

He lowered her to the bed, her bum at the edge, and he stood looking at her as his body only lived for their joining." You feel so good, please touch yourself, please." He was holding her legs up.

Her hand stretched and his eyes could only focus where their bodies met. He felt detached; her pussy was just the most alluring thing he had ever seen. All glistening with her moisture, that is what he was seeing, his glistening thick cock, covered with her moisture sliding in and out of her. She looked at his semi-closed eyes, full of lust and love, his slacked jaw and hard breathing, looking at her face then down. He could see her small hand touching her hardened nub, and also touching him as the thrusts gained speed. Both were saying things he would not remember afterwards, nevertheless were inflaming his blood. Her walls were closing and pressing to the point of pain.

"Baby, I love you, love you, now," his legs could not support him he fell on his knees, he could hear a scream, "Harry, Harry my love, now cum, I am!"

His brain exploded in a sensation of pleasure from his spine to his groin, he was not even sure what he was feeling, it was as if all his senses had gathered in one point. Lights flicker across his closed eyes, she felt something akin to pain as he grew harder and went even deeper, hitting her cervix, and hard spasms made her scream.

His seed was ready and spurted out as both of them were in the last frenzy of loving. He fell upon her mouth wanting to kiss her at that instance, and one hand went to her breast. Skillfully, he pinched a nipple just so, the sensation magnified her orgasm; then he repeated with her clit, and she screamed, while his seed spurted inside her.

"Harry, I love you." As pleasure closed all the synapses, and there was only darkness. Harry thought he was floating in space. He toppled over her, and absolute darkness closed around him.

A loud knock at the door, "Hey, are you alive? We have been waiting at the lobby for 15 minutes now. It has been nearly 45 minutes."

"Jamal, maybe someone came and attacked them." One of the voices sounded concerned, I cannot hear anything.

Harry heard their voices, and saw Hermione starting to open her eyes. He was sitting on the ground and Hermione half on the floor, half on the low bed. They looked at each other, and kissed once again lazily. And he rubbed his cheek against hers; he did want to move to go anywhere. Hmm. He released the silencing charm.

"We were delayed, coming in a few, short shower and we are out." Harry's voice was gravelly, and the two men outside looked at each other and smiled. They understood, lucky dog. And before they would forget, and seizing the occasion, Jamal pulled out his wand. He casted a charm that went under the door and without alerting the couple collected the body fluids around her nether lips and dripping down her thighs.

Then the charm, transfigured into a small bag, that was closed and Jamal pocketed it. Before he forgot he sent another charm. It was one to reinforce a charm they had already casted before. A charm to forget using a contraceptive charm, and for extreme fertility; it did not hurt to make them forget once again. All was fair when their entire community depended on the ritual to follow, and even better when half of it, was already done.

"Take your time, we will be drinking a soda downstairs, but don't be long." They both chuckled softly, happy they had not jumped in the room, and even happier with the results.

Harry was kissing her neck, and touching her breast with reverence. Felt himself go hard just touching her hardened nipple. He bent and licked it gently, "Your breasts are so pretty," he murmured.

"Nah, they are too small."

"They are perfect, and they fit just so in my mouth" And he illustrated, as he positioned his body between her legs.

A hard push brought him back. "Ah, no Mr. Potter, I am afraid we have people waiting on us. As much, as I hate to leave, we promised."

"Love, you suppose to be in bed," Harry's whined.

"Bed rest, is not the same that bed-non-rest, or at bed going out like monkeys. I don't think I was resting. Let's postpone it." He did not even crack a smile. Harry Potter pouting, and throwing a spoiled fit, Hermione thought it was too sexy.

Harry did not want to go anywhere. He had been waiting for this all his life. And now, who knows into what they were walking into. His heart and mind rebelled, and well, his lower half, most definitely did.

"You would need to be able to move. And I am not letting you. With wandless magic, he tied her arms above her head, and tried to nudge his way in. His little broom was intent into flying in the magic lands, and was going to do so. It was already half way in, if the witch would only quit fighting him.

Hermione was laughing at his madness, but wanted the same. "Harry, be reasonable, and I order you to untie me and let me get up, and get out of me right now." Her body was obeying her, and her lower half was arching to give him more access. One of the two needed to be an adult.

"Nope," his tongue and lips were creating chaos and messing her senses. His tongue was licking her navel. He was bent in an impossible angle. She was moaning under his spell.

"BRRNNNG," the phone was super loud, and the TV turned itself on. Jamal was standing on the screen, backwards, "I just want to remind you that 20 minutes have gone by, and I am sorry to disrupt you but we need to be there by midnight. Please, you will be properly remunerated, or we will at least try. Sorry, Mr. Potter, I know," with wandless magic, Harry turned the TV off.

"He wins. Let's go, so the sooner we are gone, the sooner that I can take care of," and he passed his tongue along her clit, "all of my love's lonely bits."

At upper Manhattan at the old meat-warehousing district, they came upon a large front. They descended from the large limousine, and came upon an exquisite door, that open before they rang.

They climbed granite steps and where in front of a large double door. Harry was holding Hermione by the waist, and both had their wands on their hand.

"Come in, come in." A friendly man's voiced called them. He spoke with an educated African accent.

The interior of the large warehouse apartment, over 5,000 sq ft of living space, high ceilings, polished floor, decorated as an African home, with many masks, colorful items, thick rugs; and the short man, with a large smile, and an old fashion bowler's hat, greeted them from a pile of pillows thrown in the ground. Next to him, stood a very handsome tall man, with strange colored eyes, his hair was long and made into dreadlocks. He was dressed in a long tunic and lounging pants.

"Here is Mr. Anansi, and here is his son Ntikuma. I am a nephew, and here comes Mrs. Nancy." They looked in the direction Jamal was pointing. A tall, statuesque dark beauty was coming towards them. She was dressed in a colorful silk caftan, and her hair pinned up top of her head, on closer look, she had rows of dreadlocks, tied in a bun held with ivory sticks. Her face was mischievous, and friendly.

She walked straight to Hermione, and kissed both of her cheeks, "Hello there, pretty girl, you look better than in your pictures, and this fancy young man, must be Mr. Potter. An honor to meet you, and oh, your little babe, "she smiled naughtily, "ah, but a couple hours old. Someone must have dragged you from a pleasurable encounter. That is too bad." They all laughed knowingly.

And the happy couple turned the color of crimson. Hermione's hand went to her belly. And looked at Harry, who shrugged his shoulders and then mouthed,"Nah." Shaking his head in denial, but hoping nevertheless for a little Harry with curly hair, or a little Hermione with messy dark, he let out a small contented sigh.

Mr. Anansi caught their exchanged, "Ah, she is never wrong, after all she is goddess, and she knows when life starts."

Hermione turned pale; she realized she had not yet taken the potion when the spiders materialized. And then in the heat of the moment, the two people who had destroyed Voldie, forgot to take care of contraception. For Harry it was a relief. There was not choice for him to make. If Ginny was indeed pregnant, he will support the child, or even take him or her. But his spouse stood right by him at this instant. While she was almost in tears, Harry had a smile from ear to ear.

Mrs. Nancy caught his eyes, winked to him, and raised two fingers, as if in two babies.

"Please come and sit, and how about a cup of tea, or do you want a smoke?" Looking at the long, aromatic, rolled smoke Jamal was aspiring, they politely declined. "Tea, please."

In the background, the sounds of Reggae music played on.

They sat in a large chair, and Harry held on to her real tight. He never wanted to be apart from her, not for even one day. His career as an Auror was over, he would probably listen to Bill and his proposal, but—"Mr, Potter, hello sir?"

It was Nik the son. A handsome man in his late twenties, he had his mother's café au lait complexion, and very large dark blue and amber eyes, but he appeared nearly wasted away.

After the introductions and some light chat, they ate fried plantains, with cilantro flavored sausages, and iced tea. Meanwhile, Mr Anansi talked, "Ms. Granger, we need your help to save our dying race." And he proceeded to tell them the story.

He was a demigod, and illustrated it by shape-shifting into a fair size house spider, and then back to himself. While he was talking, five young men entered the room. Hermione and Harry recognized them from the Hospital. Harry had been told they were part of an alternative band. They were also members of the large family.

Some years ago, during the eighties the Muggle population acquired a disease killing many of their men. The ones who shagged other men and Mr. Anansi laughed in wonder", what man would want to shag another man when ladies are so delicious? A dip here and there, what more could a good man want?"

Mrs. Nancy came and wacked him across the head, "So delicious that you have over 5,000 sons, I know some young men that love their partners and loyal to them. Loyal, is something that cannot be said about you. Just look, only Nik is my son."

They all laughed heartily, and Harry did as well, but stopped at Hermione's icy look. Mr. Anansi's comment was biased, and he didn't have the right to talk. Anansi continued between bites.

"So Monkey, from Africa, has always been in a fight with Anansi and always wanting to get rid of him. Some years back, western Muggles, who shagged men, did it with African men who had eaten contaminated monkey meat.

Monkey was happy when the all the sons of Man started to drop dead. But he wanted to get rid of Anansi and his very large family on the American continent. And he knew the dirty spider's progeny favored women. Granted some women were infected, but he needed to make it a sure thing. So his idea was simple, he infected a lot of the women as well. What made it worse was Anansi shagging vampire women, who infected many in turn, so by now very few of his children were not infected, and had passed the infection to their wives and to their children.

Jamal who is one half vampire, one half spider, infected women, who infected some of his brothers. He only acquired the disease a few months ago."

Hermione, was rolling her eyes, she knew that Aids was transmitted and how. This was no science. "Mr. Anansi, you are talking about HIV, right?"

"No silly girl, something like it. The Muggles have not seen it because it is magic. Normally it should not kill the descendant of Man, but with Monkey's magic, it does. It's Monkey punishing Man for eating his kin, and it is that darkness that it is now killing my children. Men diseases don't affect my kin, but Monkey's magic can. He knew my kin likes to shag. Many have died, and I am afraid, I will too. Forgive me again, Mrs. Nancy, you know I love you best, and while I cannot save Man, I can save my children." The tricky old spider smiled to his wife, who dried a tear.

Damn, he is good, thought Harry, he can make his wife cry and have thousands of women on the side. He only wanted one, and he should not be thinking about his need right then, his trousers were becoming very tight.

"Jamal, my dear son, his mother is a vampire witch from your country. And she worked at the Department of Mysteries, where she found a prophecy. Let's us read it together. But before we do, let me tell you a little something. When I left the old country, Monkey cursed me. Neither I, nor my descendants can ever visit other than this American Land. And that is the reason which made it necessary for you to come to us. It was lucky to find out you were already here. Some of our British kin were getting us news of your whereabouts, right about when we found you."

Jamal pulled an old scroll, out of a silver tube. Both Hermione and Harry, recognized the magic stamp from the MoM, and he read,

"The cure flows in the witch and the wizard's blood-

their combined essence from their first time together is one part of the remedy-

She is a witch with spider legs growing out her head-

She will be the right hand of the other half unless he is caught by the fire witch-

(Hermione rolled her eyes, stupid prophecy; it called her wild hair, spider legs. Ha, ha. Harry had to bite his lips not to smile.)

The wizard is the one who killed Snake once, and then twice-

He was branded with a Lighting Bolt in Hallows Eve-

The witch yields the power of the ancients-

He died to kill Snake once again and returned from the dead-

Only her hand mixes the ingredients to yield the cure-

Starts with fresh seed and the juices of their real love-

Combine with 50 drops of blood of each to start the magic-

Blood must be given freely during the same moonlight of the first joining-

Add two litters of pineapple Juice-

Add five litters of Jamaican Rum-

Juice of 5 Limes-

Half a cup of cane sugar-

20 crushed Vanilla Beans-

Mixed in a boiling Cauldron at medium heat-

Before the clock sings midnight at the City of towers-

Slowly add the 350 drops of blood of seven Spiders-

and one fresh testicle of Anansi-

Must be mixed by the Spider Hair Witch-

Who carries new life in her womb-

She stirs twice to the left-

Five to the right-

Collects a fresh sample of their love essence-

Adds to the mix and stirs 10 counterclockwise-

One drop mixed with 1 spoon of honey, 5 drops of lemon

spread on the pricks of the infected spiders,

And the spider and their kin will be rid of the scourge.

Hermione broke out laughing, "Are you serious, a prophecy with Pineapple juice, rum, that sounds like some weird cocktail, except for the part of your, ehem, and our err. Yuck, it sounds gross."

"It is deadly serious my dear girl. I know I shall miss my beloved bit, but what good is it if we are all dead?"

"And pray tell, how you were planning to arrange for our "essences" that was presuming a lot. And for me to be pregnant? And how are you going to collect more in the middle of the making the potion?"

Jamal smiled and produced a small vial, with some viscous fluid. And both Harry and Hermione blushed to bright red, "Sorry, pure luck, we already knew you wanted each other since a year ago, but we didn't have the prophecy, "Jamal said, and shrugged his shoulders. "And we have a room ready for you two, brand new sheets, and mattress."

"Let's say we believe you, how would you have made sure that I have a babe in the womb, and that we have never shagged? I am not too convinced." She shook her head in disbelief.

A big roar of anger was heard in the room, it came from where Mrs. Nancy sat, and where now a large hairy spider stood, with large fangs full of shinning venom, "Never doubt me girl, we were not just lucky, think about all the obstacles, and yes you are pregnant." And she hissed with the venom dripping from her fangs. All the men were quiet, and that was not joke.

"I am sorry, with due respect we would love to help you, but we are forbidden to do blood magic. We are of the light, and blood magic is dark." Harry said. He was not going to let his spouse's blood and her love juices to be spread in the dicks of thousands of men. Neither, was he going to let his blood and semen run the same path. Let's not forget, he wasn't going to allow Hermione to create a dark magic potion. No way.

Hermione could not but agree with Harry, blood magic was forbidden, they could even lose their wands if someone at the Ministry deemed it as Dark magic.

"I agree with Harry, we would like to help, but frankly, your potion sounds more like a kinky vampire cocktail, except for the part of Mr. Anansi's bit." Hermione redden at the mention.

"We were afraid of some resistance," Jamal said, and a web descended upon the couple. Nine giant hairy spiders, with large fangs, all hissing, surrounded them.

"I am afraid that if Miss Granger does not cooperate, the first one to go would be Mr. Potter, after we get the blood. Of course, after killing Mr. Potter, we would have to do away with Ms. Granger once she finishes stirring the potion, which she will do under a hex" Mr. Anansi who did not like violence told them with great sadness.

"You have five minutes to decide. And too bad, we were going to solve your ginger hair problem, oh well."

Note: Mrs Nancy, Anansi, their son, are part of the African lore.

I know this story was on hold, but my muse ordered me to write some more. I would think that in maybe three or four more chapters will be done. I am not sure what will happen here, or what is going to happen with Ginny, and Ron and the other busy body Weasleys.

This is my favorite ship, Hermione and Harry, but I love many others.

Reviews go a long way. Soon I will need to take a break from all the writing. I hope you enjoy the story. And sorry for all the delay.


End file.
